Maybe you're the one
by Mifas17
Summary: Everybody wants to know what love is... Everybody wants to fell it. But this time, it was Uchiha Sasuke that lived it , closer then ever . "I think... that you're the one... Sakura." Rated T , but that can/will change.
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura is new at Konoha High School and is made fun of. But, against all the odds Uchiha Sasuke stands up for her... She is the only one in his thoughts.

A story about an ice stick and a fragile flower. Can they be together? Or will someone tear them apart? 

_So, everyday, every hour, every second, there is someone in the world asking what "love" is all about. Maybe is when someone makes you happy, maybe is when someone hold you like they're afraid of losing you, maybe is when you fell like you could do everything just to see that person again. Or maybe, is when you fell that your heart is no longer with you, because someone has stolen it… Forever!_

_And Maybe… you're the one!_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

It was a normal day in the Uchiha's house. Everything was so silent and so quiet that you could say that no one lived in there. But, you're wrong.

- Hello little brother… It's time to wake up, sunshine.

- LIVE. ME. ALONE ITACHI!

Sasuke & Itachi. The only sons of Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Fugaku. Their dad was one of the most important persons in Japan. He was the boss of the "Uchihas & Cars Company". Basically, he was a very absent dad and husband. But his family was used to it.

Sasuke was 17 years old and Itachi was 22. They get along so well, but sometimes, they're the most hateful persons on earth. Itachi was super laid back and very funny, while Sasuke… Well, Sasuke was different.

He had a lot of friends in his school and he was very popular among girls. But, he never really cared about it. He just likes to be the quiet one that hardly speaks. His friends just ignore the fact that Sasuke has every single girl on this foot, begging to have sex with him.

Well, he wasn't a virgin. Actually he couldn't remember when he lost his virginity. The truth is, that he has sex when he wants to, but he never had a serious relationship. He hated commitments.

- Really? Do you want me to live you alone? Ok little bro, but don't complain if you arrive late for your first day in school this year.

And with that, Sasuke was left alone in his room, (just like he wanted to), looking at his ceiling , thinking about everything that will happen that day. And with that, he remembered something…

- Fuck. I'm going to be late…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha High School was one of the best schools out there. It made sure that all of the students had the best education in the country.

But the worst part, were the people in there. They were just so cocky that they could pissed of someone just by talking to them.

Do you know what I'm talking about? That's right… The Karin's little group…

- Sooooo, tell me everything that you did in the Summer? Oh, wait! I've got to tell you girls, that my Summer was the best so far. Do you know where I went to? BRASIL! SPAIN! And Portugal! See? I'm the most lucky and beautiful girl in the world. Right, girls?

That was Karin. She was, literally, a pain in the ass. Even for her friends! But, because they were just like Karin, they didn't even noticed that they hated her.

- Right baby! You're the best. – Says Tayuya. She was Karin's best friend. They always were together to speak bad of every single person that they dislike. See? They were horrible persons…

This group had 4 girls: Karin, Tayuya, Ino and Kim.

All of them were just like Karin and Tayuya: bitches all the time. But, lucky for them, they dated the best and hottest guys in their school.

- So, bitches, I have to go. Dear Sasuke is waiting for me… Bye girls!

- Bye Karin.

And when Karin left, Ino, a blonde girl with blue eyes, said:

- She still thinks that Sasuke is her boyfriend. Poor guy…

- Ino! Stop with that! Karin is our líder, so respect her. Okay? – Said Tayuya.

- Whatever…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was already in school. He was, currently, sitting with his best friends: Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

They were like the princes charming of the school. They were beautiful, hot, smart and misteriuos. Well, except for Naruto:

- Ahhhhh guys! I missed you so much. – Said the blonde, hugging his friends without caring about their complaints.

- Naruto… - Threatened Sasuke.

- Stop… - Said Shikamaru.

- With that! – Finished Neji.

They acted like brothers. They were together since they were in the nursery. And, actually, they lost their virginity on the same day: in a strip club (they were only 14, but they lied saying that they were already 18 years old. And, the doorman was so drunk that he left they entered).

But, unfortunately for one of them, his peace was about to end.

- Sasukeee, honeyyy! I'm here!

- _Fuck. – _He whispered.

- You're fucked buddy. This girl won't let your balls for anything in this world. – Said Naruto, deserving a dead glare of the Uchiha.

- Heeeey baby! How were your holidays? – Asked Karin, giving a kiss on his lips.

- Karin, you have to stop with that. Seriously.

- Why? Don't you like kissing me? The other day you said that I was the best fuck that you've ever gave.

- _Ah!_ What a surprise… - Joked Naruto, deserving a slap on his neck, but this time was the Hyuuga Neji.

- Karin, that was 3 months ago. Put something on your mind: you're. Not. My. Girlfriend… Got that?

- But, can we please still have sex? Please. Please. Please. Please. Please…

- Just shut her up, already. – Asked Shikamaru.

- Yes Karin… - Replied the Uchiha, with no will.

- Okay, bye baby!

- This girls is crazy, Uchiha…

- Oh, really? Don't tell me that, Hyuuga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first class of the was already in the classroom, except for one person.

- And that is why Ji Chang was the first …

(and there was a knock on the door which made the history teacher Kakashi stopped what he was saying)

- Yes? – He asked.

When the door opened it revelead a girl with pink hair. Everyone in the class room was silent for a minute. And after that, **almost** everyone started laughing at her.

- Really? Pink? Oh dear, I have to tell you everything about fashion. – Said Karin, making her friends laugh.

- So, you are the new student… right? – Asked Kakashi.

And with that, the new girl lift her face, so that everyone could see how she was.

When she did that, all the people were silent again. She was so… different and yet beautiful. Even Karin thought that she was really pretty, but she didn't want to admit it!

- I'm sorry for being late. I'm the new student… Haruno Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

- Soooo , did you see that bitch with pink hair? Who the hell she thinks she is, the Pink Panther?

Karin was so pissed off, that she couldn't stop talking about Sakura… bad things about her.

- Yes, Karin. You're right… - Said Ino, trying to shut Karin up.

It was another day in Konoha High School, and it was lunch time. So, basically, everyone was sitting out there, eating their food. Karin's group was sitting on the most "privileged" spot in the school: near the fountain.

- Hey, girls. I have just remembered something: do you know that I have a date tonight? – Said Tayuya, with a big smile on her face.

- Really, with who? – Asked Kim.

- You won't believe me… Hyuuga Neji!

The other 3 girls were silent, and they didn't know what to say. But, Karin was the first to speak:

- Really? And guess with who I'm going to have a date?

Ino, answered, without even caring:

- Ohh… Let me guess. Ahh. Sasuke?

- YES!

- Really? I mean, I thought that he didn't want a serious relationship. – Said Tayuya.

- Oh, but he wants now. C'mon girls, we are talking about me, mrs. Perfect. – Lied Karin. Of course Sasuke didn't want to date her, but she was so angry that her friend will have a date that night, that she decided to lie so she can be seen as "the líder" and "the best".

- Ok. Good luck Karin. I have to go. See you later. – Said Ino.

- Wait! Where are you going?

- I'm going to meet with Shikamaru. He is waiting for me outside. See ya.

So, yup. Shikamaru and Ino were dating, for a long, long, long time. It was a "serious relationship" but it wasn't full of love. I mean, they loved each other… as friends! But they were the only ones that couldn't see that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the class room_

Karin was still thinking about a way to make Sasuke dating her. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. Because he hated having girlfriends. So, she did what she can do better than anyone: showing off herself, by words and phisically.

She started to take off her jacket so she would be left with a short t-shirt, where her breasts were almost exposed.

She, then, looked behind her (because Sasuke was sitting there) and whispered to him:

_- Hey baby. Do you want to meet me later on tonight?_

At the beggining Sasuke didn't answer, because he was ignoring her. But, Karin wouldn't stop annoying him, so he said:

- Karin, shut the fuck up and let me pay attention.

She was so angry, but she thanked God that no one heard what he said. Well, when she was about to look to her teacher, she saw Haruno Sakura looking at her.

"_That bitch… she heard everything…"_

And do you know what the red head did later? Yes, that's right. She decided to upset Sakura, in front of the entire class.

- Hey, darling. Is that you're real hair colour?

Everyone looked at Karin, and started laughing about what she has said.

Sakura didn't say a thing, she was so quiet that she wasn't almost noticed. She focused on her book, trying to stop her tears from falling.

- What? You have pink hair and now you are mute too? Oh, sweetie you have no qualities, do you?

- Karin. Stop with that.

- What Sasuke? Are you protecting her? You don't even know her. And apparently no one knows her. She is an ET… literally.

And, again, almost everyone was laughing. But, this time, Sakura couldn't stop the tears. The teacher tried to calm down everyone, but it was no use, because the red head wasn't going to be quiet.

- What? Now you're crying. Oh, girl, you are a bit-

- STOP, NOW!

Every single person was silent. They couldn't believe. Uchiha Sasuke has just screamed? I mean, he have **never screamed.**

- Sasuke… Honey, what is going wrong with you? – Asked Karin, blushed so hard.

- You are the bitch here Karin. Shut up already. – Oh yeah, this wasn't the Sasuke. This was a whole new Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Get out of my class room, now! – Orochimaru, the teacher, spoke.

The Uchiha took his stuff and started walking to the door, and when he was about to leave, he said to his teacher:

- I will leave with all the pleasure. And by the way Karin, that blow Job that you wanted to give me later tonight… You can give it to your _awesome_ teacher, just like you always do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hello guys! How are you doing?_

_So, that's right. Karin and Orochimaru have a 'thing'. I mean, Karin usually have meetings with him, so he could give her the notes that she want to._

_I've got 2 special thanks this time :_

1 – My bff Marta (**SabakunoHyuuga**) , thank you so much for helping me in everything .  
2- To the first person that reviewed my fanfic: **TheUchihaFangirl**. Thank you so much.

_Byyyye guys._


	3. Chapter 3

Today everything was so awkward in this school. On the regular days, every time that Uchiha Sasuke walked near girls, all of them screamed so they could be noticed. But this day, well, it was different as hell.

Everyone was talking about what happened sooner that day: the Great Sasuke protected the pink hair girl. His fangirls just couldn't believe it.

- Hey Sasuke. What the fuck was that? Are you fucking insane?

- Karin, don't yell at me.

- You have just went too far. Listen, I can't risk my reputation.

- You have **no **reputation Karin, Grow the fuck up!

And with that Sasuke started walking away, until he stopped when he noticed, nothing more nothing less, than **that girl**.

He continued walking, until he stopped in front of her.

- Are you okay? – He asked.

The girl lift her face up, so she could look him in the eyes, but, when that happened, she was so embarrassed that she even started to blush, looking away from him.

- Yes – Sakura whispered. – Thank you… for… standing up for me.

He was just so confuse. I mean, he hated fangirls, but he was used to them. So, it was rare for him to see a girl that didn't want to get in his pants. And the same girl didn't even look at him! So, he tried to push her, so he could see if she was just sad, or if she really was like _**that**_.

- I didn't stand up for **you**. I did it because I really wanted to pay attention. So, don't think that your special, because you're not.

Sakura couldn't say a thing. She was so down, that her eyes were so swollen because of all of the crying. And now, she was doing it… again.

- I'- I'm sorry. – And with that she started running away from the Uchiha, leaving him thinking about her, and how _**different **_she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day, in the morning_

- Hey bitches!

- Well, hello Tayuya. How was your date last night? – Asked Ino.

- It was good…

- Good? Are you fucking kidding me? You had a date with Hyuuga Neji, and it was "good"? – Said Karin.

- Yes… It was good. What you want me to say?

- Mooore. Like… did you guys had sex?

- Kim! Don't ask me that! But no, we didn't have sex.

- Did you feel a connection between you two? – Asked Ino.

- No. Not at all. I mean, he is like a second Sasuke, or something…

- Well. Don't talk about him. He will regret what he did yesterday, and then he will begging me to give him a blow Job. Oh yeeah.

- Karin, stop with that. But, who invited first? You or Neji? – Asked Ino, again.

- Me… You know, he is popular and hot, so I thought that it would be better to date him. I mean, we got to admit girls, but we are known for being sluts.

- Yeah, yeah. Whatever. The bitches that like to call us sluts, are even worst. – Said Karin, without even caring.

- But, I think that Tayuya has a point. If we started to date the same guy for a long time, we could be more respected. – Said Kim.

- Well, guess what. I already have a boyfriend.

- Yes, yes Ino. We all know how much "love" there is between you and Shikamaru. And I must say, your relationship it pretty boring.

- Say that again, and you will regret for saying it, Karin.

- Oh, really? And what, you are going to do… beat me or something?

- Maybe I am.

- Bring it on, bitch.

And, when the two of them were about to get in an ugly fight, both Tayuya and Kim stopped them.

- You girls need to calm down, seriously.

- So, this is what we are going to do: Ino has already a boyfriend; I'm going to fight for Neji, even if that means making him speak; Kim, you have to find a boy as soon as possible. And Karin, well you…

- I'm going to date Sasuke!

And with that, the other 3 girls looked at Karin, with a "wtf" face.

- Are you joking? – Asked Tayuya.

- No, girl. I never jok about important things. Sasuke is mine, he was always mine, even when he says he hates me, he still thinks about me.

Ino laughed a little bit, because for her, Karin's speech was just hilarious. And, then, Karin said:

- What bitch, are you jealous of me?

And, with that, they were about to start another fight, but this time, another someone stopped it, by calling Ino's name.

- Ino, come here please!

- Well, se ya later girls. Bye…_ bitch_, I have got meet with **my **boyfriend.

And then, Karin was left with a super annoyed face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Friday, in school_

It was the last class of the day. The discipline was gymnastics.

- Hello my youthful students. How are you doing today? The sport that you are going to practice is Rugby. But, you guys can't be too violent, okay? Don't forget that we have girls in here. – Said Maito Gai, the teacher.

- This is gonna be easy. – Said Sasuke.

- Why are you so cocky? – Asked Naruto.

- I'm being realistic. – Answered the Uchiha, starting to walk away so he could play Rugby.

- So, you know what you have to do? Well, of course not. It's gonna be like this: because it is the first gym class of the year, I'm going to put working in pairs. Okay?

- And can we pick our pairs? – Asked Karin with a big smile on her face, knowing that this could be an opportunity to get close to Sasuke.

- No, Karin. I will choose them. – Said the teacher. – So, it's going to be like this: Naruto, you will be with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Temari, Kim with Kiba, Karin with Lee…

- WHAT? – Asked Karin.

- Karin, stop with that. So, Ino, you will work with Chouji, Tayuya with Sai, and… oh, yes. And Sasuke will work with Sakura. Is that okay for everyone?

- NOOOOO. – Cried Karin.

- Well, guess what Karin, you **have** to work with my youthful Lee, or you will get suspended of my class.

Every student picked up a Rugby Ball, so they could start playing.

Sasuke and Sakura were face to face. Neither of them picked up a ball. They were just looking at each other without knowing what to do. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

- So… ah… I-i'm going to- but she was cut.

- No, let it be. I will.

And with that Sasuke started walking away so he could hold a ball.

He couldn't stop thinking how different this girl was from the others.

The two began the exercise, without saying a Word. But, the pink hair girl was so uncomfortable with that, that she decided to speak:

- Can I make you a question? – Asked, a little bit nervous.

Sasuke nodded his head.

- Is your brother, Uchiha Itachi?

- Yes… Do you know my brother?

- Ah… Ah… Yes. I mean… He was… my first boyfriend.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Itachi has dated Sakura, and he didn't knew nothing about it? He didn't even knew that Itachi had a girlfriend. I mean, Sasuke always thought that Itachi was… gay.

- What? – Asked Sasuke, a little loud for him.

Sakura was so nervous that she started speaking a little too fast. – I mean… ah… it was a long long time ago. You know, probably 2 years ago. So… yeah.

- 2 years ago, Itachi had 20 years old… and you were just 15…

- Who said that right now I have 17 years old, Sasuke?

- Don't you have?

- No… - She replied a little embarrassed – I'm 19 years old.

Sasuke couldn't believe. Sakura has 19 years? Like, what the fuck?

- Did you ever fail in school?

- Yes… I failed two years in a row.

So much things were on Sasuke's head. First of all: His own brother had dated Haruno Sakura; second, Sakura was 19 years old; third Sakura had failed two years in a row, and he couldn't know why, because she seems so smart and intelligent; and fourth, but not least, he was talking. Like, seriously, he was **talking**. He didn't knew why, but this girl, she had something special.

- Why? – He asked him.

Sakura looked at him, and she was blushing. She was also biting her lips, so she could stop the tears from falling. Sasuke knew that she was about to cry. So, he said:

- Forget it. – He sighed.

Sasuke was a little sad, because he almost put _her_ crying. And, he didn't know why, but she seems so _fragile_ that he felt so guilty for putting her in that state. But, c'mon, this was Uchiha Sasuke. You aren't expecting him to be like cute and sweet to her, right?

The two just completed the exercise, without even say a Word to each other. But, sometimes they exchanged glances.

At the end of the class, Gai said:

- So, students. I think the class was good. But you have to bring it on harder. I mean, you can do better. I believe in you. You have to do something for Monday. This weekend you have to meet with your pairs from today's class, and you have to make a work about the history of Rugby. Okay? And please, I don't accept any excuse. See ya.

Everyone left… Except for Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing next to each other, but didn't say a Word and didn't even look.

- Do you have your mobile phone in here? – Asked Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know what to say. So, she decided to lie about it.

- No… I-I left it at home. But, I'm going to find a paper and a pen.

When Sakura returned, she already had that on her hand, so she gave it to Sasuke.

- Here. This is my number. Call me tomorrow, okay?

- O-okay Sasuke.

The two teens didn't move a inch. They were looking at each other, like they were locked.

Sasuke, and he didn't know why, started walking towards her. But, when Sakura understood what was happening, she was so nervous that she said:

- Ah…ah… well, b-bye.

And with that, she started walking away, leaving the Uchiha thinking about her… again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday Morning, at the Uchiha's house (11 am)_

Sasuke was already up. He didn't know why, but today he didn't fell like sleeping anymore. He was in his kitchen, taking his breakfast, when all of the sudden he felt his mobile phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"_Uh… Hi Sasuke! This is Sakura."_

"Hi Sakura."

"_So, what are we going to do today?" Sakura questioned._

"Come meet to my house, at 3 pm."

"_Hm… ok… where's your house?"_

"It is right next to the Konoha mall."

"_Okay… See you later!"_

"Hn… Bye," he said.

When the call ended up, Itachi entered in the kitchen.

"Who was that, little brother? Another one of your sluts?" he teased.

"Shut up Itachi. She is not a whore," spat Sasuke.

"Oh, my brother is defending a girl? So, who is it?"

And then, Sasuke remembered… Itachi had dated Sakura.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"Asked Sasuke.

"Hm… yes… why?"

"Do you know Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, she was my girlfriend a couple years ago. Why?"

"Because of… nothing, really. And, the two of you had lost contact?"

"Yes… I mean, I don't know. We just had a big discussion and then we never talk again," Itachi said.

"A big discussion? Because of what?" probed Sasuke.

"I cheat on her… with 3 girls on the same night. I was drunk…" said Itachi.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. How dare his brother cheat and hurt such a delicate flower like Sakura?

"What? Are you insane Itachi?" spat Sasuke.

"Hey. What the hell, little brother?"

"Don't call me that, you bastard," called Sasuke. And, with that, he got up and started walking towards his room.

'_So… I see that Sasuke knows Sakura...This is going to be interesting…' _Thought Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already 3 pm. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was a little nervous. He didn't understand why, but every time that the subject was "Sakura" he would react like never before: or too much angry, or too much kind. And that, my friends, that's not the normal Uchiha Sasuke.

The door bell rang and Itachi called out: Sasuke, go open the door. I can't go because I'm going to take a shower.

' Bastard,' Sasuke thought. He was still angry at his brother.

When Sasuke opened the door, it revealed the pink haired girl, with her hair caught on a ponytail, wearing a beautiful white skirt, with blue t-shirt. She was really pretty.

"Ahh… come on in," Said Sasuke.

"Good afternoon Sasuke. How are you?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Hn… and you?"

"Hn? Is that even a word?" She laughed a little bit.

"Hn…" was all he said.

Sakura then laughed again. But this time, it was such a beautiful and sweet laugh that made Sasuke smirked.

"This was the first time that I see you doing anything close to a smile, Sasuke," Sakura said.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought.

"Come to my room, so we can start doing the homework."

"Okay…"

When they entered Sasuke's room, Sakura's jaw dropped. It was gigantic! And really beautiful. Sakura was so amazed that she let escape a "whoa".

"Do you like my room?" Sasuke asked with another smirk.

"It's gorgeous, Sasuke!"

They did the work in 15 minutes. And, they got to admit it, it was fantastic!

"I'm sure the teacher will love it!" Said Sakura.

"Hn hn…"

"Seriously Sasuke, you have to stop saying that," Sakura joked, making him smirk, again.

"Really? Make me…" challenged Sasuke.

"Ohhh… are you challenging me?" asked Sakura.

He nodded his head, without saying a thing. They started poking each other, until they were so tired that they have to stop. And, when that happened, Sakura was laid on Sasuke's bed, gasping. And he was on her side, doing the same thing.

"That was… funny," Said Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't agree more. But, of course, he didn't admit it. And, then, his mobile ringed.

"Hn?"

"_Hellooooo baby!" cooed the most annoying person in the world._

"Karin," said Sasuke, stifling a groan.

"_How are you doing?"_

"What do you want?"

"_Ohhh, don't be so bad to me!"_

"Whatever, what the hell do you want?"

"A_ date!"_

"Are you serious?"

"_Yes, baby, we were made for each other!"_

"Karin, go fuck yourself."

"_Don't hang up, please. I've got one thing to tell you."_

"What…?"

"_I know that this weekend you will be meeting with Sakura to do the Gym work."_

"Yes, and?"

"A_nd since that bitch came, you are different. Everyone is starting to notice. You're not Sasuke anymore. So, if you want to be how you always were, you know you can call me… And please, don't change because of a girl, baby." _And then, she ended the call.

Sasuke didn't know what to say or what to think. He had never listened to what Karin says, but this time, he has to think about that. I mean, it's true, right? He was changing, because of _**her**_. And Uchiha Sasuke had never changed, especially because of a girl. But, damn… This time was different… She was different! So, the Uchiha found himself fighting on his inside: whether his changes are a good thing or a bad thing. But, a few seconds later, he came to a conclusion:

"Sakura…?"

"Yes, Sasuke… Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"You have to leave."

"Okay, I'l-"

"Stop being so freaking kind, Sakura!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Now, Sakura was confused. I mean, he told her to get out of his house, which she was going to do, and now he is yelling at her just because she was kind?

"What the hell is going on, Sasuke? Are you oka-?"

"Stop asking if I'm okay! Stop being so kind and friendly! Why aren't you like the others?"

"W-what others?" She was about to cry, because the Uchiha was acting like he was a little bit crazy.

"The other sluts! Why are you like that? To make me think? To make me confused?"

"Sasuke, I don't understand anything that you are saying… Do you need water or some-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

Okay… Now the situation is completely different… He had just yelled at her, like never before. Sakura, who was now crying, took her stuff. But before she left his room, she looked at him, with those kind, big, beautiful and green eyes that he loved/hated.

They didn't say anything to each other. And then… then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

So, yes. It was awkward, I'm not gonna lie. It was bad too… And most importantly, it hurt me _so badly_. I'm use to being treated like shit. I'm use to not being accepted. But this, this killed me on the inside. And it still does. I knew that "me and Sasuke" would be temporary. I mean, he is popular, intelligent, a good friend, and so beautiful.

And me? I look like an ET and I have no friends.

So, that's why I am writing to you, mom. Because I know that you are watching me, from up there. I know that no matter what, I will never be alone. Thank you for being my guardian angel.

I love you.

Sakura

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Monday_

Sakura was already inside the school. She came a little earlier, because she couldn't sleep. The pink hair girl was lying on the grass, looking at the sky and thinking at the same time.  
That day was still on her mind. She just wished that Sasuke could give her more answers. I mean, if she thinks about it, it was after Karin's phone call that the Uchiha told her to leave his house. But, hey, she has nothing to do with that.

'Karin is, probably, his girlfriend. So, I have to keep my eyes on my own business,' She thought. But, she was lying to whom? Sakura couldn't deny that that situation had messed her up.

And, when Sakura was about to get up, she heard her name being called.

"Bitch! Hello!"

'Oh great…'

"Hello Karin."

"How are you doing, girl?" Asked the red head, falsely.

"Good… and you?" Sakura was very confused.

"Me too. Listen…" Karin ducked, so she could talk with Sakura with no one to hear their conversation. "I've got some things to tell you, and now that no one is near us, I can talk with you freely."

"Ah… Okay…"

"Do you know with who I was this weekend?"

"No, Karin. With who?" Asked Sakura, scared of what might be the answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke… my baby!"

'I knew it. Sakura don't cry, please,' She thought.

"And I just want to warn you, that if you think that you have a chance with him, just forget it! He is mine since I saw him for the first time. So, get your little pig hands away from my guy," she threatened.

With that said, Sakura just couldn't stop the tears.

"Oh, you are crying again? Darling, you are such a cry baby. Okay, moving on. If I ever catch you talking, looking or smiling at him, I swear that you will pay for that," And, when Karin stopped saying what she was saying, she held some of Sakura's hair, and pulled it so hard, that the hair was now on her hand. "See? I can do worst. You are warned, bitch!"

"Karin… Stop with that!"

Sakura, who was too scared to even look to the girl that told Karin to stop, was shaking from head to toes.

"So what, now everyone one is protecting Sakura?" Asked the red head.

"Yes. Now, leave!" Another girl said.

"With all the pleasure," Said Karin, starting to walk away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Temari.

"Don't cry. That stupid red head doesn't deserve that," Said Tenten.

"D-do you need something, Sa-Sakura-chan?" Asked Hinata.

And with that, the pink hair girl was starting to calm down, until she felt asleep on her new friends arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_First class of the day_

"Open your book on page 87… Yes, come on in," Said the teacher, Kakashi, when he heard someone knocking on the class's door.

"I'm sorry for being late, teacher," Said Tenten and Hinata, while entering.

"It's okay, girls. Just try not to repeat that. By the way, do you know where Temari and Sakura are?"

"Y-yes, teacher…"

"About that… Sakura was feeling really tired, that she even felt asleep on the grass of the school. Temari is there, taking care of her. We couldn't wake her up, because she was so sick and her eyes were swollen. So…" Tenten rambled.

"Okay Tenten. You both can sit. I will personally talk with her," Kakashi interrupted.

"That girl has serious issues." Said Karin.

"Karin, don't even start," Warned the teacher.

"Oh, why professor? Isn't that true? I know what happened to her. She is just being a cry baby… This morning I had a little talk with her, where I said some facts. She didn't like to hear it, so she started crying. And now, she is making a biiiig movie about this," Said Karin. Tenten and Hinata were so pissed off, because they both saw, Karin pulling Sakura's hair. And, unfortunately for Karin, Tenten was boiling in a little water.

"Shut up! I know what I saw, and what I did see wasn't a "little conversation". You are always making fun of her, like you are the best Karin. Guess what? I'm tired of the way you act. Professor, this morning, me, Hinata and Temari watched Karin pulling Sakura's hair really hard. And Sakura didn't even do anything to her," Tenten said, stating the real story.

"Is that true, Karin?" asked Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

"O-of course not, teacher. Why I'm always the villain?"

"Because you **are!** " Said Tenten. But, something made the entire class stop what they were doing: Sakura has just entered there, with Temari by her side.

"How are you feeling Sakura? Do you want to go home?" Asked Kakashi, concerned.

"N-no… I'm okay," She almost whispered.

Everyone was silent when Sakura started walking towards her table and chair.

"Okay, class. Now, pay attention to me. All right?"

While listening to her teacher, Sakura felt her really old mobile phone vibrating. When she looked to see who had just text her, she couldn't believe it.

'_Sasuke,'_ She whispered.

**Sasuke: R u okay?  
Sakura: Yes. Thanks. I'm just tired.  
Sasuke: Well, the entire class knows what happened…**

Sakura: Really? :(  
Sasuke: Yup. Tenten told us.  
Sakura: Oh… Okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't mess with what belongs to Karin…  
Sasuke: And what that thing is?

At that moment, Sakura didn't know what to say. So, she looked at Sasuke, finding out that he was looking at her to. And then, he made a gesture, meaning that he wanted her to answer him.

Sakura, finally texted him back:

**Sakura: You…  
Sasuke: I don't belong to her.  
Sakura: You may not belong to her. But you're still her boyfriend.  
Sasuke: Wtf? Who the hell said that?  
Sakura: Karin. But I don't even need to be told about that. The way you reacted on Saturday after her call… I should know that you can't be friends with me.  
Sasuke: I didn't do that because of Karin.  
Sakura: So, why did you act so oddly?  
Sasuke: I didn't act oddly. That was the real me, Sakura.  
Sakura: The real Sasuke? Really?  
Sasuke: yes! And what the hell do you know about me, to judge me? Put yourself where you belong… This conversation is over.**

When Sakura read that text, she was so sad and hurt. She looked at Sasuke, but he immediately looked away, making clear that no conversations where allowed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tuesday_

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were sitting on the grass, smoking a little bit before class.

"That thing yesterday was sick! Karin exceeded the limits," Said Naruto, as he picked up the cigarette.

Neji and Shikamaru agreed silently. While Sasuke… well, Sasuke react on his own different way.

"Can you stop talking about her? I'm sick listening things about Sakura," He said, in a very rude way.

"Hey, buddy. Take it easy. Why you are reacting that way?" asked Naruto, concerned.

"Why people insist saying that I'm acting strangely? I'm _fucking_ Sasuke. I'm still the same," With that, and leaving space for no conversation, he got up and started walking away from his friends.

"He is so strange…" Whispered Naruto.

And again, both Neji and Shikamaru agreed silently.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_While that happened_

Sakura had just arrived to school. Today she was meeting with her new friends, Temari, Tenten and Hinata.

"Hello Sakura! Good morning!" greeted Tenten.

"Good morning girls. How are you doing?" questioned Sakura.

"We are good. But… what about you?"

"Oh… Don't worry, Temari. I'm… fine…" Answered the pink hair girl.

"I'm s-sorry to say this, Sakura-chan. B-but I can see that you're not **that** okay." Stuttered Hinata. She was right. Sakura wasn't fine. Yesterday was so emotional for her, that even a day after she couldn't stop thinking about what had happen.

Temari, seeing how sad Sakura was, said: Girl, don't worry. We got your back. And if that bitch wants to do something to you again, she has to beat us first.

"That's right!" Confirmed Tenten.

"Thank you… You're so awesome… But, do you hate Karin?"

"Do we hate her? That stupid girl made our life a living hell a couple years ago," Said Temari.

"Really; Why and How?" Asked Sakura.

"She just likes to h-hurt the other people. With n-no reason whatsoever," Hinata said shyly.

"Yes, she made fun of us every single day. Until one time that she had no such luck."

"What did you guys do to her, that time?"

"We just stood up for ourselves. We understood that she is the bitch."

"Whoa, that's… impressive," Stated Sakura, admiring her friends.

"That's right. And we," Said Tenten "are going to 'teach' you everything about beating up Karin's ass." At first, Sakura didn't know what to say. But then, she smiled. A pure and genuine smile.

"Thank you so much. I will make sure that I learn everything that you teach me about how to kick her ass."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another school day was over. All the students were heading to their homes. But, Sakura, decided to stay a little bit more at school. She just hated to be at home.

Her life was hard… Her mom passed away when she was 5 years old. And her dad… well… her dad was drunk, psycho and stupid. When Sakura comes home, her father is already drunk. And, when he is on that state, he loves to yell at her, saying that she is a bitch and useless. He has never beaten her up, but sometimes, he looks like he wants to kill her. That's the reason why Sakura wanted to stay here, a little bit longer.

She closed her eyes, trying to forget about how her life sucked. But, she heard something that caught her attention: steps walking on her direction.

She opened her eyes, to see Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of her. She literally jumped.

"Ah… Hey… Sasuke," she gasped out. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at her. She got up, and looked at him too. They didn't say a thing, they were just locked on each other's eyes.

"Why…?" He asked "Why… are you like that?"

"What? I'm sorry... I didn-," but she was cut.

"Are you trying to make me think?" He continued, without hearing what she was saying.

"Make you think? No, I-," but she was cut, again.

"Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Sasuke, I don't under-,"

"Are you trying to make me… confused?" Now, he wasn't looking at her. Sasuke had his eyes locked on the grass, and he was clutching his books.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you like that…" She asked.

"What?" He almost yelled, now looking at her, with a look of hurt. "Do you think you know me? Do you think you can say something like that, to **me?** You. Are. So. Wrong." Sasuke had so many emotions inside of him. He just didn't know what the hell was going on with him. He _was_ hurt. Sakura just couldn't stand seeing him like that. So, she followed her instincts: she hugged him. At the beginning she put her arms around his waist, very softly. Because she didn't want to scare him or to be rejected. But, his actions surprised her: he hugged her too. But his embrace was so strong, like he was afraid of losing her, or something. Sasuke put his head on her neck. He was so embarrassed for his actions, but right now he didn't give a damn.

Sakura began stroking his hair, and then she whispered directly to his ear: Shhh. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay, Sasuke… Believe me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already weekend. Since that day, Sasuke and Sakura didn't say a word to each other. Everything was so awkward between the two of them.

But, the Uchiha couldn't deny… She was a someone very special. And, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and about the hug that they shared.

It was the first emotional thing that he did because _he wanted to_. And, that… That was the problem: he _wanted_, he_ wished_ for that and most importantly, he _liked it… _a lot!

Right now, he was lying on his bed, thinking…

"Sakura, Sakura… You make me think a lot." He whispered, smirking at the same time.

"Already speaking to you, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi… What the hell are you doing in my room?" spat Sasuke.

"I just wanted to know how you are. This week we almost didn't talk."

"Hn…"

"Oh. Stop saying that!"

Then, Sasuke remembered one of the first conversations that he had with Sakura… She said exactly the same thing that his older brother said. So, he smirked, while thinking about that.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I see that my brother is in love." Said Itachi, with a big smile on his face.

Quickly, Sasuke looked at him, composing himself.

"Uh.. W-what are you saying?" He asked.

"Tell me… Who is she?"

"She? What She, Itachi? I-I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"I caught you speaking to you for the first time in your life; now, you smirked for no reason whatsoever and you are acting really strangely lately. I think that it's about a girl. Right?"

"What? No, of cour" But he was cut off yet again by the older Uchiha male.

"You can lie to Naruto, because he is a little stupid. But to me? Oh Sasuke, I'm your _brother!_ So… tell me."

"I… I don't know Itachi. Is just that… I met this girl, and she is… different. You know?"

"Sakura." Itachi Said.

The younger Uchiha looked at his brother, without knowing what to say.

"I know that this is all about Sakura. Let me guess. She is in your class, and she is very different from the other stupid girls. And, with that said, she makes you think… a lot. Am I right?"

"H…How do you know that?" Sasuke stuttered out.

"Because I was her boyfriend… Remember?" Itachi said seriously.

That's right. Sasuke was so focused on Sakura, that he even forgot about that. But now, it was the right time to get some answers about her.

"Tell me one thing. What makes her so different?" Asked Sasuke.

"You know, her past was really fucked up. She is not like the other girls from your school that have everything that they want to. Sakura is a very strong girl on the inside, but she is still very fragile. With her past, who wouldn't be scared and fragile too?"

"Past…? What past?"

"I shouldn't tell you this. But you're my bro, so… Sakura's mom died when she was a kid, and her dad… well he was an alcoholic. I don't know if he still is, because I lost her contact. But, I gotta tell you, that he… he had a serious issue with alcohol." Itachi said.

Sasuke was listening everything that Itachi said. And he couldn't believe it, how such a kind and sweet girl had such a fucked up past.

"Is that all, Sasuke?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Yes… I mean, no! Wait! Just one more thing… How did you meet Sakura?"

"A couple years ago, when I was working at the bar, I saw a pink hair girl coming. And, even back then, she was kind, sweet, and a great friend."

"And you started dating her since that day?"

"Yes… Until I fucked everything. When I cheated on her. You know, I'm not proud of that. I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. A few days later I tried to apologize to her, but she never talked to me again. And she had that right: I promised her love and happiness, and then I hurt her."

Sasuke couldn't say a thing. He didn't even move a inch. He was taking it all, because it was too much…

"How… could you do such thing to her, Itachi?" He said, with an hurt look all over his face.

"I told you, I was drunk. But that didn't give me the right to do that to Sak-" but this time, Itachi was the one cut off.

"Don't even say her name! Just, get out of my room, now!"

Itachi got up, looked at his brother while apologizing. And then, he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was at her home, watching a movie with her 2 brothers: Gaara and Kankuro. They were a very happy and strong family. They just couldn't live without each other. But, unfortunately, her brothers were studying in other school.

But, something made her get up and stop watching the movie: her mobile phone was vibrating.

"Guys, you can continue watching it. I will be here in a second."

Then, she entered in her room, so she could talk with the person that was calling her. But, when she saw who it was, she almost had an heart attack.

"Hello S-Shikamaru. How are you doing?" she questioned.

"_Good and you?" _asked Shikamaru from the other end.

"Me too…"

"_So, I was calling to see if you are free this afternoon?"_

"Why are you asking that?"

"_I see that you aren't free, right?"_

"No! That's not that. I'm free. But, I don't get why you are asking that. I thought that you would enjoy this weekend with your… ah… girlfriend." It hurt her so bad when she said that.

"_She is not in town this weekend. She went to Karin's beach house."_

"Okay. But still… why me?"

"_Just say it, woman. Can you meet me or not?"_

"Yes, yes cry baby. I bet that if I said no you would cry, right?" Temari prompted.

"_Whatever_. _Just meet me at my house. See ya". _He said, and with a click, he hung up.

Temari couldn't be happier. Shikamaru had just called her!

I mean, the only persons that knew what she felt for him, were Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

So, it was a top secret!

She and Shikamaru used to be best friends, but then, Ino came in and screwed everything. She became his best friend and his girlfriend leaving no space for Temari.

But the thing is, that before Ino being friends with the red head bitch, she was really cool!

Life sucks! For sure!

So, today was her lucky day. Everyone knows, that the relationship between Ino and Shikamaru were a friendly one. Of course, there was love. But it wasn't _love, love!_

Yet, one thing that Temari wasn't, was a bitch! She would have fun this afternoon, but at the same time she would respect the fact that he was committed to someone.

But... That smile on her face, wouldn't get smaller.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking into the park near her house. Until she received a text message:

**Temari:** **Hey guuurl! Wassup? I've got something to tell you: today I'm going to meet with Shikamaru. But, I'm going to make everything to suppress my feelings for him **** xoxo**

The pink hair girl smiled very softly, while reading Temari's message. She was very happy for her. Because, Temari was a great girl, and most importantly, a very strong one too.

"I wish that I could have that luck and happiness with me." She whispered, biting her lip at the same time.

But, just after that, she too received a text, but this time, was from the boy that was on her mind night & day.

**I need 2 talk 2 u. Come to my house, Sasuke.**

This day, will definitely be, a lucky one for both Temari and Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

Temari was already inside Shikamaru's house. They were talking about random stuff but she felt that this wasn't the reason why he asked her to come to his house.

"Shika… tell me something. Why did you ask me to come to meet you?" she asked.

"Because… I felt alone. That's all," He said, trying not to make a big deal.

"So, how is everything with Ino?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Me?" Temari said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yes… any boyfriend?" He asked, pretending that he wasn't interested.

"Yes. There is a boy," She lied.

"Really; Who?"

"Oh… ah… you don't know him… so…"

"Tell me his name."

"Ah… his name is Mamoru Akihiko," she lied again. Then, Shikamaru started to think… Mamoru means "Protector" and Akihiko means "Resplendent Prince".

'I bet that the guy is really stupid…' He thought, trying to hide his jealousy.

"And… are you happy?" He questioned.

"Very, he is the best guy on earth," She replied, lying through her teeth.

"I thought that I was that guy… You told me that a few years ago."

"That was before Ino came into the picture, Shikamaru."

"And what Ino has to do with our friendship?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Friendship? Shikamaru you obviously have no idea in what foot we are: our relationship is not the same."

"Who says that?"

"I said that! And I don't need to be told about. I can feel it, for Christ's Sake."

"Just because I have a girlfriend it doesn't mean that I can't be with you."

"Really? How many days a week are we together? Oh, no, let me put this in the right way: how many days a **month** are we together?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry if I'm not always there, troublesome woman. But, I'm sure you understand that, right? I mean, you too have a _freaking_ boyfriend," Shikamaru said, still trying to hide the jealousy.

"I might have a _freaking_ boyfriend, but at least I'm still available to hang out with my friends."

Shikamaru was just too confused. This conversation was pissing him off, and he didn't want that. But the thing that bugged him the most was: Temari has a boyfriend! Since when she did she start dating boys? So, he wanted to feel "on top", and he said: Did you ever think that I **didn't **want to be with you?

Temari wasn't angry, pissed or sad. Now… Now she was hurt. She gave him a slap and then she told him: Now, it is your turn to think about that I'm the one that doesn't want to be with you… ever again!

And, for both of them, that day was ruined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had just arrived at Sasuke's house. Her heart was beating so freaking fast. When she knocked on his door, she became even more nervous. The younger Uchiha opened it, without saying a word. He nodded his head, letting her know that she could come in.

'Okay, Sakura. You messed up,' She thought.

He started walking towards his room, as she followed him.

When they were inside, he closed his door, while saying: Sit.

Sakura watched his actions without blinking her eyes. He was really strange. He didn't stop moving, always walking around his room, looking at nothing. But, all of the sudden, he stopped, and then he turned around, so his back were facing Sakura, while his face was looking at the window.

"I don't get it…" He whispered.

"I need some answers," He said, almost to himself.

"Sasuke, you can talk to me. I won't tell to anyone," She said.

"Why… Why did I have to meet you, Sakura? Why are you here, with me, when I treated you so badly?"

"Everyone have their moments," She told him.

"But I don't deserve that… I don't deserve **you**. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me! Lately I'm so strange… I'm not myself! And I hate that I've lost control over my mind… and my body," This last part, he whispered, but she heard it.

Sakura started walking towards him. And, when she was close to his back, she asked: Why did you say that? Who has control over you to put you in that state, Sasuke?

And, after that, he turned around, and now they were face to face, looking at each other's eyes, studying their expressions.

Their faces were so close, that they could fell the other's breath. The Uchiha moved his face towards her, making her close her eyes. And when they lips were touching, he finally whispered: You… You are the one that is killing me… Sakura.

Then, he shut his eyes too. Their lips were touching in a very sweet way. But, then, Sasuke just lost the control, and kissed her. At the beginning it was a very soft and kind kiss, which Sakura quickly responded to. So many things were going on in their minds, but they didn't give a damn.

Both wanted more… much more. So, Sakura throw her arms around his neck, while Sasuke hugged her around her waist. The kiss was now much deeper, like they were depending on him to live. Sasuke dragged his tongue through her mouth, like he was asking for permission, which she immediately gave. Their tongues were now together, and they weren't fighting to see the winner. But they were united in a very sweet and unique moment… for both of them. Sasuke took her in his arms, never stop kissing her. And, then, he laid Sakura on his bed, putting himself on top, not hurting her. He ran his fingers through her legs (she was wearing a skirt) hearing her moaning. At that moment, Sakura had the urge to take off his shirt, but she was too embarrassed to do it. So, he did it for her. Her eyes were locked on his _handsome _body. He was just too hot. She ran her hand through his abdominal. They both were in heaven, still kissing each other. But, unfortunately, Sasuke became too confused… again! So he quickly got up, while breathing with effort. He passed his fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes, trying not to think about what had happened. But, he just wanted her lips against his. Sakura was still on his bed, too scared to even move.

When she realized that everything was over, she too got up, composed herself, and then whispered to him: I'm so s-sorry Sasuke. T-this was a mistake. And I… I… need to leave. B-bye, see you Monday.

And, what 5 minutes ago was the best thing that ever happened to Sasuke and Sakura, now… now it was all over.

But this moment… This moment will last forever, on their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already Monday. All the students were inside the school, waiting for the entry bell.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were talking about what they did on the weekend. But, the pink hair girl was too embarrassed and didn't know what to say. But, her friends knew that something was wrong.

"Sakura, what is going on? You can tell us," said Tenten.

"Ah… Nothing special," replied Sakura.

"I can see by the look on your face that wasn't 'nothing'. You look… worried," said Temari, her tone full of concern.

"This weekend… I went to Sasuke's house," Sakura told. Her friends didn't say a thing, their jaw was dropped and they couldn't believe it.

"Really? Oh My God," whispered Tenten.

"Yes… I thought the same thing when he texted me," said Sakura, trying to hide her hurt look.

"He texted you?" questioned Hinata, surprised.

"Yes. He sent me a message and it said that he wanted to talk to me or something…"

"And, how it was? Did you talk?" asked Temari.

"Sasuke is just too confused. He looked so nervous. And then, he started saying that he had lost control over his mind and body… I don't know…" Sakura was trying not to look to her friends, because remembering that day would hurt her… She was sure of that.

"And then he explained what that meant?"

"Yes… H-he told me that… I was the one… I was the one that is controlling him, and making him so confused and strange." Her friends just couldn't believe it. The great Uchiha Sasuke had said, in other words, that he was _**in love?**_ Whoa, that was a serious issue.

"Sakura, you have notion that he was saying that he loves you… Right?" asked Tenten.

"What? N-no, that's crazy, girls. He… loving a girl… like me? No, that's just too messed up."

" Believe in us, Sakura-chan. I mean, everyone is starting to notice that he is really awkward lately, but now… now everything makes sense!"

"Yes, I agree with Hinata. But, tell me one thing, what happened after that?" asked Tenten.

"We… ah… we… _kissed,"_ This last part she whispered. Now, her friends were even more jaw dropped… If that is even possible!

"-WHAT?" The three questioned, super surprised.

"It was n-nothing, r-really. No big deal, girls," She rushed.

"No big deal? You had kissed Sasuke, how can it not be a big deal?"

"And, h-how it was the kiss?" Asked Hinata, with a pure smile on her face.

"It was… argh. I don't know. It was sweet, gentle… and when I noticed… h-he was with no shirt. And… And we were kissing. And, I don't know. It was so…"

"Amazing?" finished Temari.

"The best thing on earth?" continued Hinata.

"One thing that you want to do again?" completed Tenten. Sakura nodded to the 3 girls. And then, the 3 of them hugged the pink haired girl, and she didn't know why.

"Oh… don't worry girls," Said Sakura, smiling. "I'm okay, really."

"We know that you are okay, you silly," Tenten laughed "We are just too happy for you, really."

"Why?"

"Because you are **in love**. Don't you get that?"

"I-In love?" She whispered.

"Yes. And you shouldn't be afraid to admit that, especially in front of your girlfriends."

"B-but I can't be in love with Sasuke!"

"Why not?" spat Hinata.

"Because… he is _Uchiha Sasuke_! And I'm… I'm just the pink haired stupid girl."

"That is what Karin says. But that bitch knows nothing. Seriously, Sasuke is really strange, and now everything makes sense and we understand why he is like that," said Temari.

"Because of you, Sakura."

_RIIIIIIIING_

"Let's go to class. We will continue this conversation later. Ok Sakura?"

"Okay girls, I promised."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello students!" Greeted Kakashi. "Today I want you to make something different. I want you to work in pairs and write on a paper what brought Japan to another new level: the industrial one. You got 1 hour… Starting now." The students started to get up, so they could work with who they wanted to.

"Hinata, can I work with you?" Asked Naruto, with a big smile on his face.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun. Of course."

"Thanks, you're the best Hina!" She was so red, that she didn't know what to say. The boy of her dreams had just called her a nickname. That was just so cute! Shikamaru was working with Ino, but he couldn't stop looking at Temari. Their conversation the other day made him think about so many different things about her. But the one that couldn't get out of his mind was the fact that Temari has a boyfriend. He was so jealous but he didn't want to admit that.

"Hey… Shika?" asked Ino, waving at him.

"W-what? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, I noticed that!" She said. "Can we make the work already?"

"Sure… Let's do it," He replied trying to stop thinking about another blonde.

Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones that didn't have a pair. (Un)Fortunately for her, Tenten was working with Temari, while Hinata was with Naruto. So, she had no one to work with.

"Sasuke, can you join Sakura please? She doesn't have a pair. So, you two should work together," Said Kakashi. The Uchiha got up, and joined Sakura on her table. At the beginning they didn't say anything to each other. It was so awkward… again! They were both really nervous, 'cause they didn't know what to say and how to react.

"S-So, let's do the work?"

Sasuke nodded. But, like the gym work that they did together, they finished this one in about twenty minutes, or something. They were a great team. When they finished the work, they didn't know what do to next. Because they had to deliver the paper in 40 minutes. So, basically, they had to stay next to each other, during that time. They avoided looking to the other's face. But Sakura, just couldn't stay there without doing nothing. She **needed** some answers. So, she took a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote there:

Sakura:_ Now, I'm the one that wants to talk to you._

Sasuke looked at the paper with confused eyes, and then he wrote there too:

Sasuke: _About what?  
_Sakura: _About the other day…  
_Sasuke: _There's nothing to talk about_.  
Sakura: _What do you mean?  
_Sasuke: _We just shared a kiss. That's all, Sakura.  
_

Sakura, for the first time in her life, was a little angry. The other day, Sasuke invited her to his house, because he needed to talk to her. And now… now that she was the one that wanted to talk, he avoided her, trying to make no big deal about that.

Sakura: _I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have the right to talk to you!  
_Sasuke: _Really? And why?  
_Sakura: _Because I need answers.  
_Sasuke: _Answers? What kind of answers?  
_Sakura: _The other day… you told me that I was controlling you. In what kind of why I do that to you?_

Okay… Now Sasuke didn't know what to say. The other day was the worst/best day in his life. Worst because for the first time he opened his heart to someone, and he _hated _doing that, because he felt so vulnerable. But it was the best too, because their kiss… was something so _special_ and both could say that it was the best kiss in their life.

Sasuke: _I meant nothing. Just forget that. Seriously._

Sakura, was now pissed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. And she needed to know what he felt for her. But he just didn't say a thing! That's was so frustrating to her. So, she said to him:

"I won't quit until you give me more answers, Sasuke. You can forget that day, but I won't do it. That's for sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

~ _Saturday Morning ~_

Temari was walking towards Shikamaru's house. This morning he had texted her, saying that they really needed to talk, and that she could meet him at his house. So, there she was, with her heart beating so fast that could jump out of her chest at any second. When she arrived at his house, she was so nervous! She knocked on his door, and waited. And then… Then, there was Shikamaru, standing in front of her without saying a word.

"Hey… can I come in?" she asked. He nodded his head, and both started walking to his room.

"You said you wanna talk to me?" she questioned.

"Yes. I really need to tell you something…" he answered, while standing in front of her.

"And, what is it?" she asked.

"… I'm sorry…"

Temari didn't know what to say. He was apologizing?

"For what?" she questioned.

"The other day… I was pathetic," he said. Now she understood what he meant. The other day… He said that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Oh… about that," she whispered.

"Yes… about… _that_! I was a douche bag," he said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"You were," she agreed, making him smirk.

"Are we cool?" he asked "'Cause I really don't want to think about that again… It is troublesome."

"We are cool, don't w-,"

But, that moment, she received a text message. It was from Kankuro. Her brother finally got a girlfriend! She was really happy for him, so she smiled while reading it.

"What the hell does your boyfriend want?" Shikamaru prodded, sounding pissed.

"What?" She asked.

"You smiled… I bet that it was your _little_ boyfriend," said Shikamaru, while looking at the floor. Temari was really pissed off! Why he was acting like that? I mean, it was a text message from Kankuro… And even if it was from her "boyfriend" he didn't need to make a scene like he did. So, she decided to lie about it.

"Yes, it is. And you've got nothing to do with it."

"Really? You are with me! The other day you yelled at me because I don't have time for you. And now, you are the one that don't have time to your best friend."

"He texted me. I don't have the fault, Shika. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired of all this drama."

"You are the center of the drama, right now."

"Oh, please. Don't blame it all on me."

"Just forget it, Shikamaru."

And, with that, she started to walk, making him ask: Where are you going?

"I don't know. I'm just sick of hearing you. Good-bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking with no destination. This Saturday she had nothing to do. Well… she could stay at home, but she didn't feel like being with her dad. She just needed to think about everything, especially about _**him. **_She decided to sit on the beach, and look at the sea… It was a really beautiful and sunny day.

But, her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice: Sakura… Is that you?

She looked to the man that was calling her… and she couldn't believe! It was her first and last boyfriend… Uchiha Itachi!

"Itachi?" she asked.

"Oh… It is so nice to see you. How are you doing?" he greeted. Sakura got up, and shook his hand. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Hm… I-I'm okay. And… what a-about you?"

"Me too, me too. What a coincidence, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, listen. I think that it is the right time to say I'm sorry to you. For my mistakes in the past… You know…"

"Don't worry. That was 2 years ago."

"I know. But I was so stupid. Tell me things about yourself…"

"The same old stuffs… school/ home and home/school. What about you… Itachi?"

"Right now, I'm working. It isn't a very well-paid job, but it is a way to start. Right?"

"Yes…"

"So, listen. I've got nothing to do this afternoon. Would you like to go with me to my house? Just to catch up a little bit."

"Yeah, that would be really cool," she said, a little embarrassed. It was her ex, so it was normal that she didn't know what do to.

"Okay. Follow me to my car… And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he commented, breaking the ice and making her smile.

"I know… I know," She whispered.

When they arrived into the Uchiha's house, they were already really friendly. They joked and talked about a lot of stuff. Just like the old times.

"Sakura, wait for me on the living room. I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want to drink or eat something?"

"No thanks, Itachi." She looked around… there were so many pictures. And they were, mainly, of Itachi and… Sasuke!

Her heart was like a drum. Always beating… non-stop. She could fell his scent all over the house. And, just like she feared, he came in.

"Sakura?" he asked, shocked.

"H-hey Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered out.

"What the… Why are you here?" he questioned, really nervous.

"Don't worry, little brother. Sakura is with me," Itachi answered, while entering.

"What? Itachi… come to my room," said Sasuke, with a very dangerous tone on his voice.

"I'm not going to let my guest be alone in-," but he was cut.

"Right. Now. Itachi!" he threatened.

"It won't take too long, Sakura." Itachi said.

The Uchiha Brothers were already on Sasuke's room.

"Why Sakura is in here?"

"Because she is my ex-girlfriend and I found her on the beach. We just wanted to talk Sasuke."

"Really? Are you doing this because you want to make fun of me?"

"What? Oh, lil' bro, you-,"

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke had just yelled. Itachi was very surprised; he had never seen his brother acting like that.

"What is going on with you? You don't need to yell at me," he whispered.

Sasuke didn't say a thing. He was looking at the floor, and his hands were covering his face. He was so nervous/embarrassed/ and pissed off.

"Look at me… I can be your older brother, but first of all, I'm your best friend. And I don't like to see you acting that way with no reason whatsoever," Said Itachi.

"I have a reason!"

"Really; and what is it…?"

"I… don't know. I'm fucking confused."

"Sasuke, sit on your bed for a little. Let's talk."

"I don't wanna talk-"

"Yes you want to! Believe me, you will feel so much better. What is making you react like that? It is because I brought Sakura?"

"No. It has nothing to do with her!"

"You are lying again, Sasuke. I can see it in your look! Don't lie to me, please brother. I know that something is happening in your mind. Lately you have been so different. And I think that has something to do with her. Am I right?" Itachi asked. The younger Uchiha looked at him with hurt expression on his face.

"I don't know… Help me."

"I will help you, if you tell me what is making you so confused…"

"_Sakura_! Her name is all over. My mind is always thinking about her! Every single day I dream with her! Sometimes I find myself wishing that she could be in my arms. And I don't understand why I'm fucking acting like this!"

"… Because… You are in love Sasuke. That's so obvious. You are the one that don't understand that."

"In… what? That's such a stupid idea, Itachi."

"No, it's not! She's very different from the girls that you sleep with: she is sweet, kind, honest, intelligent, really good friend and when you get to know her she is really funny."

"Stop, please," begged Sasuke, with his eyes closed… he didn't know what to think.

"I'm telling you the truth. Stop running away from your problems. That is not the solution," advised Itachi.

"There is no solution because there is no problem, Itachi!"

"Sasuke," He said, putting his arms on Sasuke's shoulders "I love you! You are the most important person to me! I hate seeing you like that. Just admit that you are in love with her… You don't need to say it to her, just please… Tell to yourself, at least. You would feel way better!"

Sasuke's mind was racing really fast. So many things were on his mind. He had never been in love, because, for Christ's Sake, he was an Uchiha! He was the ultimate playboy in his school but at the same time, he didn't give a damn about girls. But, this new female… argh!

"Just say it, brother. Please," Itachi said.

And, after the Third World War ended in Sasuke's mind, he finally whispered to himself: Maybe you're the one… Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura was still there, waiting for the Uchiha brothers. She was so nervous, 'cause everything happened so fast. Like, in one minute Sasuke was standing there, looking at her and asking why the hell she was at his house. And, then, Itachi and his brother went upstairs…

Ahh… - She sighed. – Maybe I will never know what they are talking about right now.

But, as she ended saying that, she heard footsteps. But, it didn't belong to Itachi… And, Kami-sama, she wished it did…

We need to talk. – He said, staring at her.

Ok. Ah… About what? – She questioned, really nervous.

Everything… - Sasuke finally whispered. – Come to my room with me.

A-and, what about Itachi?

Saku, don't worry. I'm going to take a walk. Okay? It was really nice to see you. Bye, guys!

Bye Itachi.

And then, they were left alone.

Follow me. – Sasuke said/ordered.

When they were inside his room, he closed the door, and stood leaning against it, while looking at her.

So… You wanna talk about… 'everything'?

Hn.

Sakura rolled her eyes: - Here we go again… - She joked, a little bit.

Sasuke started walking towards her, and, when they were standing in front of each other, he finally said:

I'm sorry…

W-what?

I said… _**I'm sorry**_. – He said, trying to hide his anger by saying such thing. It was the first time that he was actually apologizing to someone.

Sasuke, I don't und-

You don't need to understand. You just need to know that… I **hate **hurting you. I **hate** when I put you crying… and I **hate** how I feel when I'm with you.

Sakura was trying to be strong… She didn't want to cry anymore in front of Sasuke. But that last thing that he told her… It was just a knife that entered directly into her heart. Her tears, big and hot, were now rolling down by her face.

See? That's what I'm _**fucking**_talking about! – He said, really upset, closing his hands while controlling his anger. – I'm constantly putting you in that state. And I freakin' hate that, Sakura.

She couldn't say a thing… She was just too confused: first of all Sasuke said that he hated hurting her… But then… then he said that he **hated** how she makes him feel…

S…a…suke… I-I…

Don't! Just listen to me… I don't know what is happening to me. And… I think that… you are the one that put me in this situation.

Sakura looked at his face… His handsome and gorgeous features were now looking like he was holding back something… some sort of emotion that she couldn't figure out.

A… are you saying that… it's my fault? – She asked, letting escape some tears.

He didn't answer, because she already knew it: it **was** her fault. She felt like she was dying slowly… But, all of the sudden she felt something that she never expected to feel: anger.

She 'hated' him, because he was accusing her for something that she never meant to, and she hated herself because she was so vulnerable that she couldn't even stand up and say what she felt. But then… All of the words that were unspoken, came to her mouth:

Why it is always my fault, ah? I don't understand Sasuke… You are acting so strangely, and please, don't come and say that I don't know you, and therefore I can't judge you! You are always so fucking confused and sometimes you say some things that I don't understand! And now, you are saying that I'm the one that put you in that state? Like… Are you serious? You are just acting like that because you **want **to, Sasuke. Don't ever say that it is my fault because I'm so confused as you are. Actually, I'm more!

Sasuke just stood there, without saying a word. He was so surprised that Sakura was finally saying what she felt. But, her next words just hurt him in a sooo different way:

Obviously you don't care about me! You just want to play with me! In one day we shared a kiss, and the other you said that you wanted to forget it. One day, you said that I don't know you, and the other day you say that you are acting like that because I made you! One day you **fucking **talk to me, and the other you just **fucking **ignore me! What am I to you? A mere toy?

The younger Uchiha was now left with no words. That was just… such a big lie! She, definitely, wasn't just a toy. In matter of fact, she wasn't a toy, at all! Sasuke just wished that what she had said, could be washed away from his mind. He closed his eyes, while shaking his head, and whispering:

No. No. No. No.

What now Sasuke? – She said, with such a weak voice. She looked like she had no strength inside of her – Are you going to say that what I said is a lie? That you care about me? Oh, please. Just… don't even think of saying that. You will lie.

No. No… - It was the only thing that was on his mind.

Why? – She almost whispered – why you had to stand up 'for me' that day? Why we had to talk after that? Why… why the fuck we shared a kiss? It was all for nothing? – More tears were rolling.

NO! – whoa… he had just yelled. – NO! NO! FUCK! NO!

This time, Sakura didn't move a inch. She was still so close to him that she could even feel is hot breath on her face. It was such an awkward moment for both of them. But they needed to say it all to each other.

I wished… - She continued – That I had never came to this town again… I wished that I had never met you. And most importantly… I wished… that you would mean nothing to me… Sasuke.

He opened his eyes, and stared at her. Every single word that she was saying, hurt more than the last one. But, still… he didn't talk. She was getting more and more frustrated.

I … I _hate_ you… So… much… - She whimpered, with almost no voice.

And with that, she cleaned her face with her hand, looked at Sasuke for the last time and walked away, leaving him lying on the ground trying to stop the pain that was tearing his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate that! This chapter will be a little different. I wanna give you a break of SasuSaku, sooo I decided to develop a little bit, the NejiTen thing. Don't worry! Next chapter will have a lot of SasuSaku!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari, Tenten and Hinata were on their way to school. Today, they didn't feel like going on their car, they rather take a walk while chatting a little bit.

But, something made Temari stop:

"Girls… Isn't that Sakura?"

They all looked to where Temari was pointing, and yes… It was the pink haired girl.

"She looks so sad." – Whispered Hinata.

"Well… Let me guess… This weekend something really bad happened to her. And I bet it is something to do with the o-my-God-I'm-so-good-and-popular-for-you-Uchiha-Sasuke." – Said Tenten. – "Let's go, our friend need us!"

"Sakura!" – All of them shouted.

"Hey girls, wassup?" – She asked, trying to hide her sad look.

"Good. I'm sorry to tell you Saku, but that won't work." – Said Temari.

"W-what?"

"You are trying to hide something from us. And, we understand that some stuff we didn't need to tell our friends. But that look that you just gave us… It definitely showed that you are really bad and hurt."

"So… what Sasuke did this time?" – Hinata questioned, in a kind way.

When Sakura heard his name, everything… every images and every words that she was trying to forget… It all came up, and then, she hugged herself trying to stop the pain that she was felling. Her friends were in shock! They had never seen Sakura like that!

Temari embrace her, while saying: - It's okay. Don't worry. Shhh.

The other girls looked at each other, without knowing what to do. So, Tenten tried her best to distract Sakura.

"Ahh. Hey! Girls! I have something to tell you! This weekend Neji went to my house. And… ah… well… we kind of… kissed."

And then, all of the sudden, the other girls (even Sakura!) looked at Tenten with questioned and curious eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you how everything happened?"

"YEES! What a stupid question, girl." – Said Temari.

"Okay… so…"

_Flashback_

_Tenten was in her room, doing nothing!_

"_Auf…" - She sighed. – "This weekend will be so fucking boring…"_

_But then, something made her jump! Someone was knocking on the big window._

_When she looked, she couldn't believe it._

"_HYUUGA NEJI!" – She shouted –" What the fuck are you doing here!"_

"_Open the window." – She didn't hear him, but she could read his lips._

_And she did it… She obeyed him. And the brunette hated how much she cared about what he says._

"_What the fuck are you doing here? Do you wanna die? If my dad catches you here, you will b-" - But she was cut off, by one of his fingers that was touching her lips._

_She was so red… Tenten looked worst than a tomato. When Neji realized what he was doing, he composed himself, and then, he told her:_

"_I had nothing more interesting to do, so…"_

"_So?"_

"…"

"_So?" – She questioned, for the second time._

"… "_- And there was more silence._

"_Hyuuga Neji! Can you please shut the fuck up? I'm tired of hearing you." – She said, while rolling her eyes._

_He smirked and then, he lay down on her bed, without asking permission to do that. And… It made the brunette super pissed off._

"_Get out of my bed… Now!"_

_But, he didn't move a inch. He was ignoring her. And she hated when he did that._

"_Oh, so you are pretending that I'm not here, right? Ok, so, I will pretend that you are not here either." – And with that said, she lay down on her bed, over him._

_That was the most awkward situation for both of them. They felt so hot all of the sudden. But… It was part of their 'game'._

_Tenten's head was pressing on his neck, so, she could fell him breathing… while her butt… well it was pressed on his… ah… thing!_

_The brunette felt everything! She was becoming more and more red, and she could passed out at any minute. But, she finally gave up and got up._

"_Okay, Okay! Fine! I quit, Mr. Hyuuga!"_

"_I know…" - He smirked – "I'm always the winner."_

"_Whatever." – She said._

_He got up as well, and he started walking towards her. She was so scared of what might happened if he caught her, so she began walking backwards until she was pressed against the wall._

"_So, what are you going to do now? Hit the wall?" – He questioned._

"_Stupid bastard! You are teasing me!" – She hissed._

"_I'm only teasing you, if you let me… If you say that I'm doing that to you it's because I have the power to do that." – His smirk grew bigger each second._

"_Arghhh, I hate you Neji!"_

"_I'm sure you do." – He said, while rolling his eyes._

"_You don't believe me?"_

"_No… Prove me that you really hate me, and then… I might believe in you."_

"_Prove to you? I don't need to prove anything to you!"_

"_Really? So… I'm going to take this opportunity to show you that you __**like**__ me." – He whispered, against her neck._

_And then… All went blank for both of them. Specially Tenten. The only thing that she could feel, was that the most beautiful, hot, and amazing lips ever were kissing hers._

_At first, she didn't know what to do, but, after that, she put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, responding to the kiss._

_They stayed kissing each other for a long long long time. Unfortunately, they needed fresh air. When they separated, they were so flushed but sill… they were happy._

_But, for the poor girl, The Hyuuga Neji's Ego, spoke:_

"_I knew it… you love me." – He said, while smirking… and then, he jumped from her window, leaving her alone in her room like nothing happened between the two of them._

_End of Flashback_

Temari, Hinata and Sakura were shocked! They were so happy for her friend, but they didn't know what to say. The pink haired girl was the first one to speak:

"At least one of us has luck… And by the way Ten… I'm really happy for you two." – She said, while making the sweetest smile ever!


	14. Chapter 14

Today Sakura wasn't going to school. She felt really sick, and she couldn't stop vomiting, and besides, she had a huge headache.

"Ah…" - She whimpered. – "I think today I'm going to stay at home".

She decided to text Temari, so she could know the reason why Sakura was missing.

**Hey! I'm sorry, but today I'm skipping classes. I dtk why, but I'm feeling really sick. ** **Say "hi" to the others for me! Xoxo**

"And now… I'm going to rest a little bit."

With that said, she closed her eyes, hoping to get better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In school_

Everyone was already inside the classroom. Azuma, the chemistry teacher, was taking notes to see who was missing that day.

When he asked for the pink haired girl, Temari said:

"Teacher… I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Sakura will stay at home today. She felt really sick this morning."

"Oh… Ok. If you talk to her again, tell her that I wished her best."

"Yes, professor."

No one noticed, but a certain guy, with black hair and black eyes was really worried about Sakura. When Temari told Azuma that she was sick, he felt some strange pain on his heart. He didn't know why, but all of the sudden, he couldn't listen to what the teacher was saying. All he could think about… was her. Her smile, her voice, her face, her scent… her body.

Sasuke took his stuff, and without saying a word, he got up from his seat and left the class room. Leaving everyone speechless.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sakura wasn't the only one that was skipping today…

Hyuuga Neji & Tenten were missing as well. But… they did it because of a different reason. Well, a _very different _one.

This morning, when the brunette was about to go to school, something caught her attention.

A flower bouquet was inn on her balcony. And it had a paper on.

Tenten opened her big window, and took the flowers, while looking at the card.

_« I need to tell you something. Look behind you. N.»_

She didn't know what to do. It's that some kind of joke? And, who the hell is "N."?

"No… No fucking way. It can't be… But it is." – She thought.

Tenten could feel his scent all over her room. So, it was definitively him.

She questioned, without looking:

"What the fuck are you doing here… Neji?"

"I'm here to do what I wrote on the paper." – He was walking towards her. Now, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"To say something to me… I got that. What is it?"

"Look at me." – He said/ordered.

"No… I do whatever I want to. I don't need to be told about."

"Well, in this case, you obviously do. Look at me, right now Tenten."

She hated the effect that he had on her. So… she looked at him. Their bodies and faces were so close.

"You can tell me now what the fuck do you want." – She muttered.

"To say that I was a bastard the other day."

"Oh, really? Well, I didn't notice that." - She ironically replied.

"Tenten… I'm serious. Don't joke, please."

"Whatever." – She said, while rolling her eyes.

"That kiss…" - He continued, but he was cut.

"Meant nothing." – She spat out.

"Really? So, why did you respond to it…? Ah? Tell me, Tenten."

"I didn't _**respond**_to it. What choices did I have?"

"You could have hit me. But, instead, you **fucking** kissed me too!"

"I didn't do such thing."

"You did, Tenten. Don't lie to me."

"Oh… You came to my house the other day, climbed the balcony, kissed me without permission, and you came to my house… again, and now you are calling me a liar?"

"You are making a big deal about that… I came here today, to say that I was really stupid. And that's not enough to you?"

"No… I wished that that kiss could be forgotten."

"Why? It was that horrible…? Didn't you like it? I'm a bad kisser?" – He was asking that questions with an hurt look on his face. He just wanted her to admit what she felt… But… he didn't know something… something that she was about to tell him:

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU BASTARD!" – She yelled.

Neji he was speechless. I mean, he already had kissed tons of girls. But, he didn't know that his kiss with Tenten… was her very first!

"W…What?" – He hissed.

"You heard me… You gave me my first kiss." – She said… almost in tears. She didn't cry a lot, but this… this was just too emotional for her.

"I…I'm sorry." – He whispered, while getting closer to her. –" I didn't mean to hurt you that way."

"Oh… really? But you freakin' did hurt me, Neji." – Now… now she was letting escape some tears. He felt horrible because he couldn't see her in that kind of state.

And then, he did something that surprised not only Tenten… but himself too: he hugged her, in a very strongly way.

She grabbed his shirt, leaving all the tears fall. Neji took her, bride style, and dropped her, in a very softly way, on her bed.

He lay down next to her, and hugged her again. Tenten wasn't crying anymore… She was just looking at his face.

"Do you feel better?" – He questioned her.

"Y…yes…" - She mumbled.

"Why did you start crying? I mean… I understand that it was your first kiss, but…"

"Because I feel that it meant nothing to you." – She spat, without caring if she hurts him or not.

"Nothing to me?" – He asked, while trying to control his anger and pain – "Are you kidding me, Tenten?"

"No, Neji. I know that you already had kissed so many girls… that it made me just one more."

"**Just **_**one **_**more?** You have no idea what you are talking about Tenten."

"So, are you going to say that I was your first kiss?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly. You are just proving that I'm right: I was just one more."

"Don't fucking say that… Ever again!"

"Why?" – She whispered… - "Why… Neji?"

"Because…" - But he couldn't say anything. And, when she was about to cry again, he did something unexpected… He kissed her, for the second time, proving that she was wrong.

Tenten widened her eyes, but then she responded to the kiss… again! He put her on top of him, while still kissing her. He grabbed her hands and clutched it really hard. But she didn't mind, at all.

Their tongues were united in a perfect harmony. Their hearts were beating so fast. And… their eyes were still closed.

When they broke up the kiss, Neji, while trying to recovery from their last action, told her:

"Do you really still think that you are just one more? … That I have no feelings at all for you? Well, get that stupid idea out from your mind. Because I'm here to stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was now sleeping. She was felling a little bit better, despite the headache. But, something woke her up. Her mobile phone was ringing, but she didn't feel like answering. When Sakura look at her telephone, she saw six missed calls… and every single one, belonged to the same person:

"Sasuke…" - She whispered. She didn't understand why he was calling her, especially  
because right now they were having chemistry… The pink haired girl thought that that was a  
joke, but she had no time to think about it… Because the Uchiha was calling… again!

"Hey Sasuke… "- She greeted, really nervous and with a very low voice.

"Finally!" – He said – "Sakura, I've been trying to reach you but you didn't answer the phone." – His frustration was remarkable.

"I'm… sorry." – She replied.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You're not fine. I can notice by your voice, and besides Temari already told Azuma that you were sick."

« Fuck… » - She thought.

"Don't worry, really. I'm super duper fine." – She told him, trying to make her voice sounds  
normal… But that was useless.

"Stop with that…"

"Okay, okay Uchiha… I'm sick. Are you happy now?" – She spat out, while rolling her eyes.

"Hn… That's not a surprise… Haruno."

"But… if you are having chemistry lesson right now, why are you talking to me?"

"Because… I… Whatever. I don't really need to tell you."

"Oh… okay, Mr. I-have-a-big-ego-and-I-can't-say-why-I'm-skipping-class-today-'cause-I'm-too-popular-and-too-important-to-even-say-that-so-I-will-just-stay-quite-the-entire-convers" – But she was cut.

"Shut up… you're annoying."

She was felling so much better, she even started to joke with Sasuke for the very first time… But that words… whoa… that really hurt her.

"Sorry…" - She whispered.

"Sakura…?"

"Yeah?" – The pink haired girl questioned, trying to avoid the tears.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in an yellow apartment next to the Konoha library… Why are you asking?"

"Can I go to your house right now?"

" Wh-Wh-WHAT?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Y-You just caught me out of guard…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Sasuke, I don't k-" - But she was cut… again.

"Okay, see you in 5."

And then… Then the call was over, and the Uchiha was heading towards her house.


	15. Chapter 15

Tenten and Neji stayed the entire morning together, in each other's arms. It felt so right… so good.

"Neji…?" – She asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we… now?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Because of… nothing really."

"I know that something is bothering you, Tenten."

"Just, forget it." – She spat out.

"Look at me."– He ordered, while caressing her face. – "We don't need to be something… We just need to be together. That's all. With no worries and no rushes."

She smiled, and then, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded to it, like his life was depending on this kiss. They didn't have the strength to tell to the other… but they were completely in love. That's for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was almost having an heart attack. She didn't know what to do. All she could think about was: " Sasuke is coming here. Sasuke is coming here."

She thanked Kami-sama that her father wasn't at her house that day. Because she didn't fell like introducing her drunken dad to her… ah… 'friend' (?)

And then… Then her doorbell rang, and she literally jumped.

«Okay Sakura, control yourself.» - She thought.

She opened the door, and there was standing the most amazing, beautiful, and god-a-like person on earth: Uchiha Sasuke.

She was lost… she didn't even know what to say.

"Sakura…?" – He asked.

"Ah…ah… Hey… ah… Come in." – She replied.

They followed to her room, and he sit on her bed while looking at her.

"You really do look sick, you know…"

"Yes, Sasuke. Please, don't remind me of that."

"What did you have?"

"Headache and vomits… I don't know why."

"I think you should go see a doctor."

"What? No way!"

"Why not, Sakura? You know… when you are sick you _usually_ go see a doctor." – He said, while rolling his eyes.

"I _know_ that. But… I… don't really like hospitals and that stuff."

"No one does."

"You came here to tell me what I am supposed to do?" – She questioned, a little bit angry. She was a very shy, nice, really good friend and most importantly a very good person. But right now, she didn't fell like hearing that kind of things. Besides, she has no money to pay to the doctors.

"No… I… just came here to see how you are."

"Oh… Ok. That's really… nice of you, you know, Sasuke?" – She told him, while smiling.

"Hn."

"Ah…" - She sighed. –" I really don't know what to do to you…" - Sakura joked, making him smirk.

She sat next to him on her bed, and both stayed like that for a very long moment… looking at different places, while avoiding eye contact.

But, Sasuke couldn't control himself. Her scent was driving him crazy… It was something between vanilla and roses… The most amazing scent that he had ever 'tasted'.

So, he looked at her. And, at that moment, she locked her eyes on him too. Sasuke moved one of his hands towards her face, while caressing one of her cheeks. Sakura closed her eyes, while enjoying this rare and fantastic moment.

She felt shivers everywhere. They both didn't want this moment to end.

Sakura brought her face closer to his, making him closing his eyes too.

And then… Then their lips were together, for the very second time.

It was the most amazing and great feeling for both of them. It was like heaven on earth.

Sasuke bit her lower lip, making her moan. She put her hands on his hair, bringing him closer to her.

All of the sudden, he felt her tongue asking for permission to enter. And, when he let her, he felt the luckiest man on the planet.

They both got up, while still kissing. Never separating.

Sasuke took off her shirt, leaving her with just a bra. Felling embarrassed, she started to cover her upper body with her arms, while flushing.

He decided to whisper directly into her hear:

"Don't hide… You're beautiful."

And, then their lips were together again. Sakura felt some kind of butterflies on her stomach. She was really nervous, yet… happy!

The pink haired girl started to unlace his shirt, but she was so nervous that she couldn't even do that, so, he helped her out.

When they were both without shirts, Sasuke took her, bridal style, and laid her down on her bed, while putting himself on top of her, without hurting Sakura.

His hands were everywhere: from her face, to her neck… and now he was trying to unlace her bra. But… she got too scared and she got up.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sasu-Sasuke…" - She said, trying to recover her air.

He too got up, and started walking towards her. When he was in front of the pink haired girl, he held her hands, while putting his face on the valley of her neck.

And then, he whispered:

"Don't worry Sakura… I'm not ready for this either. I want to wait… To make this moment last forever."


	16. Chapter 16

_~ Friday, Lunch Time~_

Today, Shikamaru didn't feel like hanging out with his friends. He was lying on the school's roof, looking at the clouds while thinking about yesterday.

_Flashback_

_They were on her bed. Things were hot. She was hot, he was hot, the sheets were hot… the room was hot!_

_He was slipping into her. The room was filled with her moans. They were both at their limit._

_He was suppressing himself, to make the pleasuring felling last more, but it was hard. And with his final thrust he finally came, while screaming:_

"_TTEEMMAARRII!"_

"_What did you just call me?" – She asked, with her eyes widen._

"_I didn't mean it… Really…"_

"_You called me another girl's name?"_

"_Ino… It was… I just… Dis… I was just distracted!"_

"_I don't fucking care what you were! You are a stupid traitor!" – She spat out, while throwing his clothing at his face. – Just dress yourself and get out of my fucking house!_

_With that said, she turned her back on him, and entered the bathroom connected to her room._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here he was… His mind, for the first time in his life, was a completely mess!  
He didn't know what to do, or what to say. But he knew something: he needed to react.

So, Shikamaru got up, went downstairs and then he finally saw the "one who he was looking for".

"Ino…" - He murmured.

The blonde was walking towards her friends, but, she didn't have the opportunity to meet them, because her boyfriend was now in front of her:

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to apologize…" - He seemed confused.

"Are you kidding me?" – She said, crossing her arms.

"No, Ino. I'm dead serious. I don't know why I said that, and I really don't know how to explain it… But, I do hope we can work this out."

"This? What?" – She questioned, her eyes full of hate.

"Our relationship…"

"What relationship?" – She asked. And then, Ino did the unexpected: she punched Shikamaru on his face – "I don't wanna talk to you, ever again!" – She hissed, going away from him.

He felt horrible, and it wasn't just because of her punch… But, because, he hurt a very important person. And, to join that, he was so fuckin' confused!

Then, Shikamaru felt observed. He looked behind and saw, nothing more nothing less, than Temari.

Their eyes were locked on each other's, and, Kami-sama, they wished it would last forever. But, his messed up mind intervened and told him that he should back up and avoid Temari, for the Sake of his relationship with Ino…

So, he did it. He gave Temari one last glance, and with an hurt look all over his face, he started to walk away, leaving her sad and worried about the one she loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_While that was happening_

"Oi? Earth calls Temari?" – Waved Tenten.

"Ah? S-sorry… I was distracted."

"It's okay, Tema." – Hinata smiled.

"So, girls… you got some news?" – Sakura questioned.

"Well… yesterday didn't happen anything special… Oh wait!" – Temari told.

"What? What happened?"

"Yesterday, at chemistry, Sasuke took his stuff and went away from the class."

"Really? And what was the reason?" – Sakura asked, pretending she was surprised.

"We don't really know, Sakura-chan." – Hinata answered.

And, it was silence again. But Tenten felt like she could explode at any minute. She really needed to tell her girlfriends what happened the day before between her and Hyuuga Neji.

"Girls… I actually got something _really_ important to tell you…"

"OMG! Don't tell me you are pregnant?" – Joked Temari.

"It could be that… But it isn't… Do you remember that I told you that me and Neji shared a kiss the other day?"

The 3 girls nodded, wanting to know what the big news were!

"Yesterday… when I was about to go to school I saw a flower bouquet standing in my balcony… It was from Neji! He was already inside of my room (and don't ask me how he did it…)!"

The others were shocked! Actually, they were more than shocked!

"He told me that he was a bastard when he kissed me the other day… And… you know… I accused him of being a pervert and I said to him that he only wants to take advantage of me. But…"

"But…?" – Temari, Sakura and Hinata asked, anxious.

"He kissed me again, and he told me that he will be by my side for a very long, long time."

This was the most surprising news ever! It was like saying that Uchiha Sasuke stopped saying "Hn."! Or, it was even bigger than that!

They didn't know how to react, because they were so happy for Tenten.

But what happened after that, was even more shocking and surprising.

Hyuuga Neji, himself, was walking towards the 4 friends. And, when he was near them, he ducked, gave two kisses on Tenten's cheeks, and then he whispered to her, while embracing her from behind:

"_Good morning, lil' princess."_

And, after his action, he got up and with his smirk shining on his face he walked away, leaving behind a very red and nervous Tenten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This school day was already over. Sakura was walking towards her house. She didn't have the strength to tell her friends what happened yesterday with Sasuke, so she decided that that would be a secret that no one must know. Even her closest friends! Of course, she would tell them… in the right moment.

Today, Sakura and Sasuke didn't say anything to each other. They exchanged looks, obviously, but neither of them really knew what to say.

While she was walking, a Black Bentley stopped right besides her. The windows were so dark that she couldn't see who the driver was.

So, she started to walk away as fast as she could, because she was really scared. What if it was a pedophile?

But, when she began running, the car increased its speed too.

«I'm screwed!» -She thought.

When she was so tired that she had to stop, the windows went down and she could see who the driver was…

The one that is 'killing' her.

The one that is always in her mind.

The one that makes her heart beats like a drum…

Uchiha Sasuke!

"W-what are you doing here?" – She asked, surprised.

"I want… no… I _**need**_ to be with you… Sakura!"


	17. Chapter 17

~ Saturday Morning~

Today, Tenten felt so energetic and happy, that she decided to get up earlier than usual.  
This past few days have been great! No… Fantastic!  
She was so happy, because Neji was by her side.  
The question was: she didn't know how long this 'thing' between them would last. She was so scared that he would leave her sooner than she wanted. Actually, she didn't want him to leave at all! But she knew that he has wishes, and desires.  
He was a man, after all. And Tenten… well… she was still a virgin. Of course she wanted to lose her virginity. And of course she wanted to do that with him. But she also knew that she couldn't compete against the other 'fuck's' that he already gave…

This day, her parents were leaving for a trip.  
So, she was all alone. And Mr. Hyuuga Neji knew that!

"Hello Princess!"

"AH! Neji, how the fuck did you get into my room?"

Well, guess what? He did it again…

"Did you ever hear, the word "door"?"

"Yes… And did you ever hear the word "ringing the bell"?"

"That's three words, Tenten."

"Argh! Fuck you!" – She hated/loved his ego.

"I can't do that by my own… Well… Actually I can, but it would be far more funny and interesting with someone else."

Her face was so red! She was felling so hot, all of the sudden! She had to turn her back to him… 'cause she didn't want him to see her face. But, guess what? Too late.

"You look so adorable when you are embarrassed!"

Now… Now she was standing in front of him, her face sooooo close to his. But her eyes? There was a dead glare on them.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck You. I don't care if you do that by yourself, or if you need the help of all the girls in school. I just don't care about your sexual life, buddy! You know what? I have my own life, my own friends, and my own sexual life to run by myself. So, I don't need to know that kind of stuff about you. 'Capiche?"

He loved the way their conversation was taking, so, he had the biggest smirk on earth.

"Your sexual life? Tell me, Tenten, how active your sexual life is?"

"Ah…Ah… W-what? You are my friend… You are a boy friend! It w-would be awkward to tell you that, Neji."

"So, you're saying that your girl friends know everything about your intimate life, right?"

"Y-yes, obviously."

That was silent for a moment. But then, then Neji started laughing! Like… really! And he couldn't stop. Tenten was getting pissed off… and angry! 

"Stop with that, Hyuuga!"

And, when he finally he did, he said to her.

"You have never ever kissed a boy (except for me, of course), but you are telling me that you aren't no longer a virgin? Oh, Tenten you're so funny."

He could joke all he wanted to, about all the things in the world. But sex+kisses+boys were the only stuff Tenten was embarrassed. She sat on her bed with a sad look all over her face. When Neji noticed that, he stopped talking, he bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ten, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault… It's mine."

"How the hell it is your fault?"

"I am the one that never had sex in my entire life!"

"And?"

"What do you mean… 'and'?"

"'And' so what? That's not a problem." – He had a very honest look in his eyes.

"Of course it is a problem, Neji! Don't you get it?" – She got up, and stayed in front of her window, with her back turned to Neji.

"Get what? I'm sorry, but I'm not following you."

"Don't you understand that I have zero experience in this kind of things? Don't you get that you already fucked with half of the school… And I'm sure that all of the girls that you had sex with, gave you moments of pleasure? While me, well… I'm Tenten, for Christ's sake!"

"That's right…"

She felt his breath hitting on her neck, so she decided to look at him in the eyes, as he continued talking:

"You're Tenten! And that's what makes you special, different and unique."

"Yeah. I bet that I'm unique. I must be the only girl in school that is still a virgin."

"Shh. Don't worry." – His lips were touching hers, without kissing. Their eyes were closed, but they were still talking.

"What do you mean… 'Don't worry'?" – She whispered to his lips.

"The other girls are a bunch of sluts. While you… well, you are different. Don't be ashamed of being a virgin. I think that you should be proud of that. And, again, don't worry, when that happens I'm going to be gentle. Okay, princess?"

She was speechless. She really didn't know what to say. She opened her eyes and hugged him, with all of her strength.

"Thank you so much… Neji. That was really sweet of you, you know?"

They stayed like that for a very long time, but they didn't mind. But then, Tenten remembered something that he had said, so, she decided to pissed him off.

"By the way… who said that I want to lose my virginity with you?"

Oh, dear Tenten. You shouldn't have said that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was now lying on her bed, while remembering what happened the day before. Sasuke appeared yesterday out of nowhere, and he said to her that he needed to be with Sakura. She never guessed what would happen after that.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, get in."_

"_Wh-what? Sasuke, I need to go home."_

"_And I will take you there, but please, get in."_

_She didn't know what was happening. Sasuke looked so sad/mysterious/hurt. She hated seeing him like that. When she was next to him on his car, she asked:_

"_What is going on? Is everything okay, Sasuke?"_

"_I don't know. That's why I need to talk to you."_

_He turned the car on, and started to drive._

"_I have been thinking a lot lately… Do you know about what?"_

_She shook her head. She had no idea what was coming…_

"_About you, Sakura."_

_She couldn't believe that he was really saying that. She looked at him, but his eyes were on the road…_

"_What?" – She whispered._

"_That's right… About you. And do you know why?"_

_The car stopped on a red light. And again, she shook her head. Sasuke took this opportunity to look at her, while saying:_

"_Because you're the only one that matters right now."_

_They both stayed looking at each other for a very long long time. By that time, the traffic light was already green, and the cars were honking._

_Sasuke, turned the car on again, and started to drive._

"_You know, when I met you… I had no idea that you were like that. Actually, when I met you, I thought that we would never be friends… or something more. I" – He was more talking to himself, 'cause he didn't have too much voice. But Sakura listened everything. – "But then, you entered in my life, like no one did so far. Of course things aren't easy. But when I think of you… I think that it's all worthy."_

_Now, they already arrived at Sakura's house. But she didn't feel like getting out of his car._

"_I'm sorry for being a bastard towards you. You, of all the people in the world, didn't deserve that". – He told her, looking in her eyes._

_She started crying, and Sasuke hated seeing her like that. So, he hugged her, while cleaning her tears._

"_Don't cry. Please."_

_When she stopped, she asked him:_

"_Why… why are you saying this now to me?"_

"_Because I realize that I can't lose you. I can't hurt you anymore. I can't make you cry again. And, most importantly, I won't let you single… so the other guys can take you away for me."_

_She passed her hand on his lips. They were so warm… She had the urge of kissing him right now, but she was scared that he didn't want that. But, she was wrong. Sasuke, with his hands on her cheeks, kissed her like never before. And she responded to it. Their lips and tongues were on the same rhythm. It felt so right! Their bodies were very close, but they didn't mind at all. She moaned, and he smirked, loving the things that he could do to her. When they broke the kiss, she said to him, their faces still close:_

"_Don't worry. You will never lose me. That's for sure."_


	18. Chapter 18

~ Sunday Morning~

Temari was on her bed, thinking.

Lately she wasn't felling the happiest person on earth, for three good reasons:

She decided to invent that she had a boyfriend, when actually she doesn't have.

She didn't know how her situation with Shikamaru was.

Shikamaru and Ino broke up.

Of course, you would think that the 3) argument would be a good one, and that Temari should be happy.

But the truth is, that she was really worried about him. What if he was crying right now? What if he was felling miserable? She wished that they were good, so she could comfort him.

She decided to get up and dress up, so she could visit him.

"I don't care if you hate me…" – She whispered to herself – " But I will be over soon… Shikamaru!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Neji were watching TV at home.

They were very close, but still, they didn't need to talk to each other. Just by one look, the other knew what was going on… And Hinata sure knew that something was changing in Neji's life.

"S-so… cousin… What have you been doing lately?" – She asked, still watching a comedy show.

"The same old stuff."

"By the same old stuff… you meant… you've been seeing Tenten?"

He took his eyes away from the television, and looked at her. She was smirking, something that wasn't very usual of her. She knew that she had touched a very sensitive thing.

"What? How do you… ah… know?" – He asked her.

"B-because, 1) I'm your cousin, 2) Tenten is one of my best friends… remember?"

"Right… Girls tell everything to their friends." – He said while rolling his eyes.

She laughed, while nodding her head.

"And… she said something about me?"

Hinata looked at Neji with questioning eyes, and then she realized what he meant.

"Oh… n-no, cousin! I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that kind of stuff!"

"Why not? It's about me, for Christ's Sake."

"Exactly… That's the reason why I can't tell you… Sorry, Neji."

He sighed… He hated how the girls were so freaking close!

But he knew a way that he can put her talking!

"Well… Guess I can't tell you either, the things that Naruto says about you. You know, we, guys, are very very close." – He told her, while making fun of her.

Her face was so red, right now! He knew that this would work out.

"Neji… please, don't do that to me. Please!"

"No, lil' cousin. Sorry… It's a manly thing!"

"Please. Please. Please. I beg y-you."

"Okay…" – Her face brightened. – "But, with one condition… You have to tell me what Tenten told you about me."

Hinata was angry and nervous. She thought for some moments… But then, she decided.

"Okay… we've got a deal." – She told him, with no strength to fight against him. "But you say it, first."

"What I'm going to tell you isn't a new to anyone, except for you, Hinata."

"W-what is it?" – Her heart was beating so fast.

"Naruto is in love with you. You are the only one that didn't notice that. I mean, seriously, the guy spent the entire lunch time looking at you."

"N-no way!" – She didn't know what to say.

"Really… You can ask everyone you want, because all of them are going to say the same thing that I told you."

She had the biggest smile on her face, right now. She felt so happy and lucky!

"Hey! But don't have ideas, 'cause I won't let Naruto be around you."

"W-why not?" – She didn't understand what he was saying.

"Because you're my cousin… and he is my best friend!"

"Y-you are my cousin too, and Tenten is my best friend!"

"But I won't hurt her. That's for sure… while Naruto…"

"Don't say anything bad about him! H-he is gentle, kind, good friend and very very sweet. So please, d-don't even start, Neji!"

Whoa, he was speechless. His cousin has just stand up for herself and Naruto… Neji liked the new Hinata.

"Ok… But no kisses or hugs. Understood?"

At the beginning she thought he was talking seriously, but then she noted the smirk on his face. She started to laugh. And then… then Neji remembered something.

"Now it's your turn to speak."

"What do you wanna know…?"

"What she says about me… Like, what she thinks of me, and if she comment something about… our… argh…-" But he was cut.

"Make out sessions?" – She asked, and he nodded, a little embarrassed.

Hinata's eyes were very sincere, she really meant what she was going to tell him, and he knew it.

"She is happier than ever, Neji. Everyday she has a huuuuge smile on her face. And she says that she is the most content person on earth. I think she loves you, cousin… I really do think that."

He wasn't smirking or smiling… In fact, he had a worried look all over his face. His eyes were widened and he didn't know what to say.

"N-Neji… is everything okay? Did I tell you something that I shouldn't?"

"N-no…" – He whispered – "No, no, no. You told me everything that I needed to hear. I… ah… I gotta go. Bye Hinata!"

And then he left, leaving his cousin with the felling that he was on his way to see his Tenten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was cleaning her room. Their body was there… but her mind was travelling, and all she could think about was ".Sasuke."

Yesterday he had texted her, like 2 million times. He knew she didn't have money on her phone, so she didn't reply to him. But she loved every single text that he sent to her. Her favorite was one that said:

"I need you."

Three simple words that resumed everything… He needed her just like she needed him. They need each other so badly!

Sakura falls asleep and wakes up thinking about him. And in her dream, she is hugging Sasuke.

She knew that she shouldn't feel this way. It was dangerous for her and for him. Because, they both could get emotionally hurt, and besides… her dad.

He was a very stupid and angry drunken man. He hated to see Sakura going out… So, if he discovered that his daughter had a boyfriend, or something, he would probably kill him.

That didn't happen with Itachi, because Sakura told her dad that they were "just friends."

That day, her father wasn't at home… He was out with some friends (drunken men too…).

And, she thought that would be so good if Sasuke was with her. But she didn't want to upset him, besides he is very popular, so he was probably with his friends… and some girls.

But, at that exact moment, her mobile phone started ringing. It was him.

"H-hi…" – She whispered.

"Is your father with you?" – He asked, going straight to the point.

"No, he will be out the whole day, why are y-" – But she was cut.

"Open the door." – He told her, his voice sounded so desperate.

"W-what?"

And then, she heard the door bell ringing.

At the first moment she didn't know how to react. But, then… then she turned off the phone and ran to the door.

When Sakura opened it, she saw the God's best creation of all the time, standing there. Uchiha Sasuke himself.

They hugged like there was no tomorrow, while he whispered directly to her ear:

"Let's enjoy this afternoon… shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was in front of Tenten's door. He wanted to make the right thing that day. He didn't want to be bad at her, or to get inside the house without ringing… He wanted to be perfect.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was this whole time. But today, today was different.

Then, he ringed and waited. He knew that her parents were still out, and he wanted to took this opportunity.

He heard footsteps, and then, he listened the most amazing voice in the entire world:

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Tenten."

She opened the door, with a questioned look on her face. Of course she was happy. No, more than that! But she didn't understand what he was doing there.

"Ah… I didn't know that we had arranged something, Neji."

"We didn't. But I really need to talk to you."

"Ah… Come in." – She told him.

When he was inside of her house, they started walking towards her room. Her heart was literally a drum.

She sat on her bed, while looking at him.

"Neji, you are really worrying me. What is going on? And why didn't you enter inside the house, like every time?"

"Because today is different, Ten."

"Wh…what?"

He held her hands, and helped her getting up. They were face to face, but they didn't kiss. Neji wanted to be more than perfect.

"Today I was talking with Hinata. And I realized how stupid and blind I have been this entire time." – He paused, while looking in her eyes – "I knew, since the beginning, that you were different… I already told you that. But the thing that I didn't know, was that, I am different from what I used to be… And most importantly, this 'thing' between us is unique! I have never ever had this kind of emotional bond with someone, Ten."

Her jaw was dropped and her eyes widened, but she felt the happiest girl in the world.

"You are probably asking why I am saying this right now… But Hinata opened my eyes. For real. I don't need to have sex with other girls, I don't need alcohol or cigarettes. I don't need anything to be happy, except for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you in so many ways, but I'm ashamed that I did that, especially to you. I won't lie to you… I have sex every single week, but right now I don't need that. In fact, I don't think I will need that at all."

Another silence… but this time, she was crying. He cleaned the tears, while kissing them. And then he whispered to her lips.

"Do you know why, princess?" – He bit her lower lip, making her moan, and then he told her – "Because I love you."

The time stopped, for both of them. Tenten couldn't believe it. Hyuuga Neji told her the "three" forbidden words of his dictionary. That was just too much.

"W-wh-what?" – She asked him.

"That's right Tenten." – He said, while taking her to her bed, bridal style. He laid her down very carefully, and then he put himself over her, without hurting, while looking at her eyes – " I really meant it. Believe me."

She put her head on the valley of his neck, while murmuring:

"I… I… love you Neji, so much. I was dying to tell you this."

"Well, now you don't need to be sad about it. I already know, just like you know too."

Then, they shared the most amazing and blissful kiss ever!

Neji hugged her by the waist, while her arms were around his neck. Neji asked permission to enter in her mouth, and when she gave it to him, he explored her hot cavern like never before.

They were both moaning and crying in pleasure. He was getting hard down there, just like she was getting wet.

Tenten took off his shirt, and then she passed her hands on his abs. He was perfect.

Neji stopped the kiss, understanding what she was trying to do.

"Ten… are you sure? Don't you think that we should wait?." – He whispered, while caressing her lips.

"Neji… the only thing that is on my mind right now, is that I need you so badly."

He looked her in the eyes, and he understood every felling that she was felling: lust, fear and… love. He knew she was scared… after all it was her first time, but he also noticed that she was ready. She wanted it.

He started to unlace her shirt, while kissing her in a very gently way, and, when she was with her bra, he told her, while biting her ear, teasing her.

"You are, with no doubt, the most beautiful girl that I've ever had in my arms. But don't worry that the force with which I'm holding you right now, is the same that I will have, to keep you in my life."

And then… Then everything happened. And they both could say, that they were on heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was standing in front of Shikamaru's house. She was earning strength to speak with him. She really wanted to see him. She missed him, a lot. So, the blonde ringed the bell, and waited… waited… waited.

She gave up!

"He is probably with Ino again… I'm sure they are back together. I shouldn't even be here." – She thought, while making her way to her house again, but something made her stop.

"Temari… you're here."

She turned to look at his eyes, and she saw a very sad and unhappy Shikamaru. She hated that!

She started to run, and when she was near him, Temari hugged with all of her strength, while crying. He hugged her with the same force.

"I'm sorry Shika. I'm a bitch. I should be here for you, but instead, I…I… .-" But she was cut.

"Shhh, don't say that. Come… come to my house."

When they entered, they both sat on the couch, while holding their hands.

"How are you, Shika…?"

"Fine."

"Don't say that you're fine. I can see that you're not! It's because of her."

"It depends on which her you're talking about."

"What? What do you mean "which her"? There is only one "her" in your life, Shikamaru".

"Yes… But not the one that you're talking about" – He whispered, but she listened.

"Is there something going on? You can tell me… I'm your best friend."

"Your boyfriend doesn't mind that you're here with me?" – He asked, but this time, he wasn't being mean.

She decided to tell him the truth. He needed to know.

"Yeah… about that. I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Did you two broke up, Tema?"

"No…"

He had a sadder look on his face.

"Because he is not real."

There was silent for a moment, 'cause Shikamaru was still trying to understand her words.

"W-what?"

"He doesn't exist. I invented him, so I could make you fell jealous. I know, I know, I know. Don't ask me what I was thinking. But that felt right at that moment."

"What?" – He asked again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you, Shika."

"Why…? To make me jealous?" – He whispered, while getting up.

She got up too, she was felling so nervous.

"Yes… I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"So, that means that you have no boyfriend?"

"Ah… Guess so… why?"

And then, he did the unexpected: he hugged her, again.

"Thank Kami-Sama, that would be really troublesome if you really had a boyfriend."

And they both started to laugh, but something made us stopped: Ino.

"I see that your fantasy is almost accomplished Shikamaru, I bet that you want to fuck that bitch right now."

"Ino?" – They both asked.

Yup, he forget one thing: Ino still had the keys to his house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" – He questioned.

"I'm here to get some of my clothes. But I see that I interrupted your… preliminary…"

"Shut up, Ino!" – Temari told her.

"Why? Are you going to hit me, bitch! You have no moral to talk. You seemed so quiet and virgin, but I bet that you are a real slut."

".NOW!" – Shikamaru was more than pissed, more than angry… He was revolted.

"W-what?" – Ino asked.

"You heard me. Shut the fuck up, and get out of my house." – He told her, again.

"For good? Do you want me to get out of your life… for good?"

"That's right Ino, for good. And please, don't call her a bitch again. Or I will never speak to you again."

And then, the blonde left his house, while whispering:

"I will get my revenge, Temari."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke helped Sakura cleaning her house. He had never imagined that he would do something like that, one day. But he didn't mind, because the company was the best ever.

They were lying in her bed, while holding their hands. That moment felt so right… Like, they were made for each other.

"Sakura… Can I make you a personal question?"

"Hn."

"Hey, that is my line." – He told her with a smirk, making her laugh.

"Yes… sure, make the question."

"Are you… still, you know… a virgin?"

"…Yes…" – She murmured. Then, she buried her head on the valley of his neck, hiding the embarrassment.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm 19 years-old, Sasuke… And, I still haven't made sex."

He started caressing her face, while giving kisses on her forehead.

"Don't worry. One day the time will come. But don't rush. It should be special."

"Your first time was special?"

"If losing you virginity on a strip club with 14 years-old is considered special… then yes."

She couldn't believe it. She looked at him in the eyes, but he was telling her the truth.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to bring that memories back to you."

"It's okay… You apologize too much." – He said, while passing his lips on hers, without kissing.

"I hate when you're teasing me." – She joked.

"I hate when you do that to me, too."

"I never teased you, Sasuke."

"You are teasing me right now. You teased me everyday. Every hour, and every second that my eyes are on you."

She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Just by looking at you Sakura… Argh. You are the most beautiful and perfect women ever. You realize that, don't you?"

"Wha-? S-asuke, stop the joke." – She was soooo red.

"It isn't a joke. It's the truth."

And then, they stared at each other's eyes like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura passed her hand on his left cheek, and then she kissed him, as he responded to it.

Their tongues were dancing on the same pace. Their lips, tongues and mouths were memorized by the other. When they needed air, they broke the kiss.

And, then… then Sasuke said the most beautiful thing that Sakura has ever listened to:

"I thought that maybe you were the one… But now… now I'm absolutely sure about that… Sakura"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ... or Sasuke :(

~ Monday Morning ~

Tenten didn't want to get up. And when she realized that was already Monday, she started mumbling. Argh! How much she hated the beginning of the week!

"Already in bad mood, princess?"

Yup. Nothing more, nothing less that Hyuuga Neji himself, standing with just a towel around his lower body.

She opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to the sun light. And then, she saw him… her own Greek God!

"Morning…" – She greeted him, while yawning.

She decided to get up, and with a white blanket around her figure, she approached him, giving one kiss on his left cheek.

"First, why the hell did you give me a kiss on my cheek? And second, you don't need to have a blanket around you… I already saw you naked… remember?"

"Ahah…. You're sooo funny, Hyuuga." – She joked, with no willing.

She was walking to her bathroom, but something made her stop… Actually, it was someone.

"Where are you going?" – He asked her, while holding her arm, in a very gentle way.

"Taking a shower, why?" – She answered him, looking at him in the eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. I just… want to give you a good morning kiss." – He said, while smirking. Their faces were so closed, that they could fell the other's breath. Tenten put her arms around his neck, but she forgot a detail: the blanket that she was holding. By that time, it was already on the floor, and she was completely nude in front of her … boyfriend.

"Ah! I love this." – He commented, deserving a dead glare. His smirk grew bigger and bigger, until it transformed in a smile. A pure, genuine and sweet smile. Tenten was enchanted. In her mind he couldn't get more beautiful than he already was. But, with that smile on his face… God! He was really a God!

Her jaw was dropped, and she couldn't talk or move.

"Are you okay, Ten?"

"Ah… Y-yeah."

"You don't seem okay, you know." – He was really worried.

"You have the notion that you have just smiled, right Neji?"

"W-what? That is impossible. I have never smiled in my entire life, so-" But he was cut, by a kiss.

She didn't mind that she was nude, she didn't mind that he didn't believe that he has just smile, she didn't mind that was already time to go to school. 'Cause in her mind, she was in pure heaven and paradise. Just like he was.

"Whoa…" – He said, when they broke up the kiss – " If every time I smile you give me a kiss like that, I promise that I will smile everyday.." – He said.

"So, now you admit that you had just smiled?"

She was pissing him off, and she knew it. But she loved, just like he loved teasing her.

"Ten…" – He began, while his hand travelled down until it stops on her chest – " Do you want me to join you, in the shower?"

His hands started caressing her breasts, making her lean against the wall. Big and loud moans escape from her mouth. Kami-sama, he loved the way her eyes closed when he touched her. He loved the way her cheeks turned red when he kissed her. She was perfect to him.

"N-Neji… Ah! Stop w-with… Oh! Ah! Stop, p-please." – She cried in pleasure.

He was already getting hard. That's the effect that she had on him. A word, a moan, a touch… That's all that Tenten needs to make him hard.

They started kissing again, but this time, it was a kiss full of lust, desire and sexual tension. They wanted each other. Right here, right now.

Tenten caressed his penis, stroking him, up and down.

"Ahhh…" – Now, it was his time to moan. "Tenten, fuck!"

He lifted her up, leaning her against the wall. And then, he whispered directly to her ear:

"Tenten… I fucking need you right now!"

She moaned, again, and then, with a raspy voice, full of pleasure, she told him.

"Please Neji… S-stop with the teasing. I want you, now, now and now. Please."

"Your wishes-" – He kissed her –" are orders, my queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was taking her breakfast, when she received a message.

"**Come outside."**

She knew it was him. But right now, it wasn't a very good moment…

"Sakura, come here, right now!"

Yep, her drunken dad was at home.

"What is it, father?"

"Turn on the TV! I want to see some news…" – So, she did it but, you know what he said next?

"Now, get out of my fucking view, you ugly bitch!"

"Yes, dad." – She didn't like the way he treated her, but, if she complained it would be 10 times worst so, she just got out of his room, opened the front door and saw the car of her lover.

She smiled. She couldn't help it. Every time the Pinky knew he was near her, she just felt like the happiest girl in the whole world.

Sakura entered the car and whispered:

"Morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning." – He said, while smirking.

"Ah… I don't remember that we had arranged something that involved you pick me up to school."

"Who said that we are going to school, today?"

"W-what? I don't understand, Sasuke."

"Today…" – He answered, while turning on his car – "We are going to do something… Let's say… I little different…"

"I don't like the smirk that you have right now." – She said, trying to pretend that she was angry at him. Actually, the idea of skipping classes today, with Sasuke, didn't sound bad at all!

"Don't fake it, Sakura. I know… I'm 100% sure that you want to skip just as much as I want to."

"But, just enlighten me, please… How did you get this idea?"

"I don't know… I just…" – But he didn't finished what he was saying.

"… You just…?"

"…" – More silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke, can you finished the sentence, please! Or I'm going to school."

"No you're not." – He simply stated. And guess what… he was right.

"Argh, you know me well…" – She said, crossing her arms, but smiling at the same time.

"That's the reason why I don't wanna go to school today." – He told her.

"What? I'm sorry… But I really didn't understand that…"

"I feel like… I should be more present in your life. I should know you better. I should know your tastes, how your life is, what you like and dislike. I wanna be a good bo-" – But he stopped, because he felt like he was saying too much.

"W-what?"

"That's right Sakura, you heard well."

"I don't…. I'm not sure, Sasuke."

"You're not sure, of what?"

"My life… isn't glamorous or good, you know? I'm a pretty normal girl. Actually… I'm like an ET or something. My tastes… well… you probably don't have the same that I have. I'm not interesting, Sasuke… At all!"

"**Don't** say that. Ever again!" – He stated. He was a little rough with her, but he wanted her to know that she was interesting. She is the most amazing person that he would ever know.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Sakura. Don't you understand? I want to know you. I want to be a part of your life. I want to go out with you. I want to go to concerts with you. I want be there when you're sad or happy. I want to be in your life… forever. That's why I want you to tell me stuff about yourself."

She was almost crying… That was so beautiful.

"Sasuke… I'm… I don't know what to say…" – The pinky whispered

"Just, start telling me things…" – He smirked. He always get what he wants.

"Argh, you're so…" – But she couldn't finished, 'cause when she looked at him, she saw his gorgeous face and she couldn't help it but blush.

"Okay… I will tell you stuff about me. But you have to tell me things about you, as well. Deal?"

"Deal." – Just like I said, he always gets what he wants.

"So, what you want to know?"

"First of all… Music."

"Okay… So, my favorite style of music is Indie Rock. But, I love folk and Rock n' Roll too… How about you?"

"Pop. I love Lady Gaga." – Sasuke said.

She didn't know what to say… She didn't want to be mean but, Lady Gaga…? Really?

"I'm kiddind Sakura, you're so naïve." – He kidded.

"You're so bad." – She laughed, as well. – "But, really, what is your favorite type music?"

"Rock n' Roll, definitely."

That was a start… their music style was not very different.

"Ok, good, good." – Sakura said.

"Tell me, what is your favorite animal? Color? And band?" – He asked her.

"Cat, green and Led Zeppelin. How about you, Sasuke?"

"Tiger, blue and Led Zeppelin as well!"

"Really? No way!" – Now, she was more than happy! They loved the same band!

"Yes… it's true, Sakura."

"That's so awesome." – The pink haired girl whispered, while smiling." – "Oh, I have a question to make you!"

"What is it?" – He said, while looking at her.

"Do you have a favorite spot? Some place you really love, and makes you feel like you're at home?"

"Yes, I do. In matter of fact… It's here."

Then, she looked around her and she was at the most beautiful place in the entire world. It was so Sasuke, but, at the same time, completely different.

She was jaw-dropped. She has to be!

"Sasuke this is…"

"Yes. It's an island. And it's mine…"

"W-what? Yours?"

"Yes… My parents brought it for me some years ago…"

"It's beautiful!"

"I know… just like you…"

Okay… Replay? Sasuke was flirting? That's some news!

"Oh… I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to say it. No! Wait! I mean it, but I didn't want to say it that loud."

"I-I'ts okay, Sasuke. Don't worry." – She smiled.

And now, Sasuke was stunned and, he couldn't help but kiss her. And, he did it. And she responded to it.

He brought her closer to him, and hugged her by the waist, while she put her arms around his neck and deep the kiss.

Their tongues were together, and their lips couldn't be far away from each other.

When they broke the kiss, in need of air, he whispered to her lips:

"Come… let's explore the island and enjoy all the time that we have today. Just you… and me!"


End file.
